


Fall Again

by Tauren_Priest



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Cosette, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Confused Valjean, Hate to Love, Javert is a sweet heart, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after heavyweight boxing champion Valjean lost to rookie Javert, he ran out of money for raising Cosette. He was desperate and willing to work as a delivery man. Eventually, he met the man who ruins his life. He was going to take his revenge. Things go in a way out of his expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my first fanfic and English is my second language, I am really really happy that you check this out.  
> Please please please leave a comment. or Kudos :]
> 
> Inspired by http://madmoro.tumblr.com/post/55806076505/19-years-ago-toulon-champion-jean-valjean-loses  
> It was a brilliant idea, but no one wrote boxing! au of Valjert yet, so i try to make one for myself.  
> i am green in writing Fanfic, so plz enjoy it.

It was the title deference of Toulon heavyweight boxing champion Jean " **Wolverine** " Valjean against boxing rookie Russell " **Gladiator** " Javert.

A fearful upper cut penetrated Valjean’s guard, his vision blurred and his knees could not help but hit the ground.

“ _ **Ten! Nine!**_ ” Valjean soon realized he was knocked down by the rookie Javert. He smelled his blood in the air.

He managed to stand up when the referee counted four.

Valjean looked right into the referee’s eyes and gave him the signal that he can continue. The referee avoided his gaze. Valjean knew what is happening, the referee was bribed.

“ ** _No! I can continue! You asshole!_** ” Valjean shouted while the referee kept shaking his head and claimed that the fight is over.

He saw the face of Javert, a poker face. Valjean did not care what Javert was thinking, but his cold stony face grabbed Valjean’s attention.

 

* * *

 

 

Valjean opens his eye again. He gazed at the roof and realizes the memory of the fight with Javert haunt him again in his dream.

Valjean didn’t care about it anymore. The match was rigged and he got not evidence. His career went downhill and he quit boxing eventually.

Valjean got a few money, but his sister, Fantine, was diagnosed cancer. Valjean used up most of his money to save her. God just hate Valjean very much, Fantine died at last and leave a niece to Valjean.

Valjean turns around and watch Cosette sleeps peacefully on her bed, she is so pure and adorable. Keeping Cosette helps Valjean forgets his past and hatred. More importantly, Cosette is the only family he got and he must work hard for her.

It was nine in the morning; Valjean starts job searching again after sending Cosette to school.

Valjean has been unemployed for a few weeks, but he got no talents besides his strength.

Valjean spots a delivery job advertisement on newspaper. The salary is not attractive but good enough to cover the rent and Cosette’s school fee. Valjean does everything for Cosette, and he takes the job.

The company is glad to hire someone like Valjean. Strong, fast and obedient. Valjean never complains even when the company requests him to work at night.

“Hey, Cosette. Daddy got to work tonight. Remember not to open the door to strangers.” Valjean place Cosette in her bed. “I will comeback as soon as possible.”

“Yes, Papa” Cosette smiles and grabs Valjean’s hand with her own tiny hand.

Valjean kisses her forehead and leaves his house.

 

* * *

 

 

There are a few deliveries waiting Valjean to finish because he is the strongest among the delivery team. The last delivery on that night was to deliver sandbag to a gym.

It was around 9 p.m. when Valjean arrived the gym; he pulled the sandbag out of his van. He lifted the sandbag easily on his shoulder, the sandbag weighted like feathers to him.

When Valjean enters the gym, there is no one, but he hears a sound that recalls his memory, the sound of fists hammering into sandbags. He lifts down the sandbag on his shoulder and go further to check who is practicing.

Valjean spots a man with board shoulders and muscular body is there, the man looks familiar to Valjean but he just can’t tell who he is.

The man notices someone is watching from behind, “Just put the sandbag here and you may……” Javert remembers this delivery man.

Valjean recognizes this face, cold and stony. He is the one who put him in miserable life. He is Javert.

Valjean feels the anger is growing inside him and what he wants is to beat Javert to death.

Javert reads Valjean murderous face and he breaks the silence. “Want your revenge? Get in the ring if you want it.”

The furious staring in Valjean’s eyes counts as a Yes. Javert takes his t-shirt off and throws a pair of boxing gloves to Valjean.

Javert steps in the ring and waits for Valjean. Valjean takes his shirt and jean off.

Even Valjean quits boxing for almost three years; he still keeps his shape like a hunk.

Valjean steps in the ring and he takes a deep breathe. The feeling of standing in a ring, the texture of boxing gloves, Valjean remembers all of these memories.

“Ready?” Valjean asks.

“You sure you don’t need a head gear?” Javert questions.

“ _ **Save it for yourself.**_ ” Valjean rushes toward Javert, but Javert just stands still. Valjean throws a strong right hook toward Javert’s bearded chin. He half expected Javert can dodges it, but Javert just takes it.

When Valjean tries to throw a left hook to cause further damage to Javert, he is stopped by a right jab. Valjean is stunned, he used to ignore punches, but Javert's fists are hard as steel.

Valjean backs off a little bit and tries to regain his breathe; Javert catches him with a series of punches. He finishes Valjean with an upper cut just like three years ago.

Valjean does not allow himself to be defeated like that, he rises again like three years ago and there is no one to stop him this time.

Valjean’s anger becomes his greatest weapon, he fears no punches. Valjean trades blow with Javert without dodging or guard. Every time he takes a blow from Javert, he throws a punch to Javert. Javert reads his mind and willing to take the same fighting style.

Valjean and Javert started throwing punches like they wanted to crush each other into dust.

They were mad, and after rounds of feeding each other angry punches, they are both hurt and injured. Bruises appear from their faces to their belly and blood bleed from Javert’s broken nose.

Valjean sends Javert on the ground with a stunning left hook, he hits the ground. Valjean finally knocked Javert down, but the feeling of victory did last longer than ten second.

Javert rises and his look is determined. He is ready for more, he is crying for more Valjean’s punches.

The feast of blows trading continues, they both managed to knock each other down for a few times. Blood spilt all around the ring and Valjean can taste it in the air.

He hits the ground when an upper cut comes after body blow.

Valjean’s knees are out of control this time, he cannot continue, he is defeated by Javert fairly.

Javert walks to him and tries to lift Valjean up on his feet, Valjean knocks his hand off.

“ _ **I don’t need your sympathy.**_ ” Valjean shouts. “ _ **I hate you, you ruined my life, you make me fuck up everything. Get your fucking hand off me.**_ ”

“I am sorry.” Javert sighs. “I did know that my promoter bribed the referee, I swear.” Javert knees and pull off his gloves which covered with Valjean’s blood.

Valjean rises his head and he sees regret and sadness in Javert’s eyes, he still hate him but somehow he want to forgive this man.

“Is that true?” Valjean sits and removes his gloves.

“Yes, I argued with him after our match and I even changed my promoter. You are not the only one who lives in pain, Valjean. I am hurt after the match too.” Javert sighs again and he looks at Valjean with puppy dog eyes. Valjean can’t take his eye of Javert, not because he hates him. Valjean is confused.

Valjean smirks. “I don’t see how the undefeated champion live in pain?”

“I was ashamed of such indignity act of my promoter, I want to atone it. I train hard since then; I forced myself to remain undefeated.” Javert breaks the eye contact and stares at the ground.

“For what? I don’t get it.” Valjean wants to know more. He demands Javert to tell more.

“I was waiting for you to beat me in the ring and reclaim the belt.” Javert murmured and turn his blushed face further away from Valjean. Javert found it embarrassing to say something like that.

“Yet I fail again.” Valjean whispers. Javert turns back and sees the sad look on Valjean.

“No, you did well. You are still the hardest hitter I fought and you are the only one who can send me to ground. Not just once, but a couple of knock downs.” Javert says that truthfully.

“I take that as an appreciation.” Valjean grins, but he spots something weird.

The shape of Javert's crotch seems to be a little bit weird. The way how Javert is looking at him implies that Javert is lusted. Valjean is shocked.

Javert leaned forward and observed Valjean in detail.

Javert admires every inch of Valjean. Even Valjean is black and bruised, he still looks outrageously handsome like Hugh Jackman and he cannot deny that the beard on Valjean’s face only makes him even sexier. Wide chests, huge biceps, beard and blood, all of these makes Javert’s cock hardens against Valjean.

“Valjean, I ……” Javert leans closer to Valjean. His lips almost touch Valjert’s.

Valjean’s face turns red as he feels the heat between them, their breathes combine. He never expected the champion would desire him, he wasn’t expecting this situation.

Valjean realizes Javert is what he desired at this moment, he is strong and muscular like him, silver beard suits Jeavert very well. His reason for staying undefeated is the sweetest thing Valjean ever heard, he gained the soft spot in Valjean’s heart.

He wasn’t sure what he should do, but he shortened the distance between their lips.

 

 


	2. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean ends up having sex with Javert. He woke up late and got to rush back home to take Cosette to school. His car was removed; Javert drove him and send Cosette to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for keep reading Ch.2 
> 
> As i mentioned before, this is my first fic, I need to improvement. / w \"
> 
> This chapter maybe a bit porno. Please don't hit me.

Valjean is really confused now, he hated Javert for years, but his anger faded when Javert beat him again. Javert is not the type of asshole cocky boxer he used to think he is, his mind comes up with “ _cute_ ” instead.

 

He still want his revenge, but not to Javert. He trusted in his words.

 

Javert’s tongue melts in Valjean’s mouth while he grabs Valjean’s bruised left cheek tightly.

 

“Auch……”Valjean breaks the kiss. “It hurts.”

 

Javert giggles and let his right hand shift to Valjean fluffy chest. Nipping his nipple playfully.

 

“You kinky asshole…...Ar…… ** _Stop it_** …...” Valjean moans and this only encourages Javert to keep on teasing him.

 

“You don’t like that?” Javert uses his puppy dog eyes to gaze at Valjean.  
  
The stare is super effective to Valjean, he answers Javert with a passionate kiss. He forces his weight on Javert and presses him on the ground.

 

“I got a cozy personal office in the gym,” Javert breaks the kiss and wraps his legs around Valjean. “Maybe you can take a look, there is a _bed_ and _Vaseline_.”

 

Valjean lifts Javert up from the ground and keeps on kissing until they get in Javert’s office, he uses his free hand to turn on the light.

 

The office is even larger than Valjean’s apartment. Modern design with classical painting emphasizes the taste of Javert. Valjean can only tell it is an office of a boxing when he saw the world heavyweight boxing champion’s belt. His heart bleeds because he worn that belt before. His memories flash again.

 

“Open the door behind my desk, there is my bedroom.” Javert’s voice brings Valjean back to reality again.

 

Once Valjean opens the door, he is shocked again, he is going to faint this time.

 

Javert’s bedroom is full of Valjean’s posters and autographs. Not only on the wall, Valjean even saw his own image on the roof.

 

“ _ **Seriously?**_ You fill your room with my posters.” Valjean mocks Javert and throw him on his king sized bed.

 

“You are my idol, so what?” Javert defends his choice of man and decorating style.

 

“How is it like after defeating your idol twice?” Valjean removes his boxers and shows Javert his beer-can dick.

 

“Complicated.” Javert’s mind focuses on admiring the massiveness of Valjean instead of recalling memories. He raises the corner of his mouth when he saw Valjean slides his dick with Vaseline.

 

Valjean leans forward and covers Javert’s lips with his own. Javert pulls off his briefs.

 

“I am going to beat you in bed and you better get ready to suffer, my Champion.” Valjean whispers and digs into Javert’s hole with his index finger. Javert jolted.

 

“Just skip it. Fuck me now! Show me what the old champion got!” he shounts and expresses how badly he needs Valjean inside him.

 

“Well, you ask for it.” Valjean entered Javert with a quick and powerful motion. Javert yells instantly, his eyes widen and close immediately. The length, the size and the hardness are terrifying. “What are you, Valjean?” he shouts.

 

“People call me the **Wolverine** for a reason.” Valjean’s palm covers Javert’s dick with care and his finger rugs the tip of his dick in circular motions. Javert moans with pleasures.

 

Javert seems getting used to be filled by Valjean, so Valjean starts to pin into Javert’s ass.

 

The pace was gentle and caring, but Javert seeks for brutality inside Valjean. “Is that what you get? I don’t see why you called Wolverine.” Javert challenges Valjean, he can survive Valjean’s blows, so as his cock.

 

Valjean gazes at Javert murderously just like they were in the boxing ring. He pounces into Javert vigorously without hesitation, the pace becomes rapid and punishing, he keeps slamming into Javert. He wants to conquer Javert. He wants to hear Javert cry out his name. He wants to see him sob. He wants to reject him when he begs for mercy.

 

Javert panted heavily, he feels the strength of Valjean, the man he desire for years. The moments that Valjean is inside him blows his mind, he can only shouts Valjean’s name.

 

“Valjean……Arrrr……Fuck……Arrrr……” he wraps his arms around Valjean’s neck. Valjean was draw toward Javert, their breathes blur and mix. Their lips touch each other like magnets, Valjean closed his eye when Javert tongue explores deep in his mouth.

 

Valjean abandoned the brutal pace with a slow and intimated rhythm, their eyes contact and Valjean touch Javert’s bruised cheek. Javert grabs his palm and kiss it without breaking the eye contact.

 

“ _Are you entertained_?” Valjean pulls off from Javert. White cum starts leaking out from his ass soon after that.

 

“Yes, my champion.” Javert grins.

 

* * *

 

 

“ **Beeee……Beeeee……Beeeee!** ” the alarm brings Valjean back from his weird dream of having sex with Javert. He sits up. The comforter is not the color of his own, and the texture of his bed should be much harder. He looks around and sees tons of posters of him, and a guy is sleeping beside him.

 

“Oh shit!” Valjean thought, “I fucked Javert.”

 

“Hmmm” Javert wakes up. “Good morning.”

Valjean is still confused, but he suddenly remembers his car is still parking outside the gym and today is school day. It was eight in the morning, he still got half and hour to send Cosette to school. More importantly, Cosette is probably awake and crying for his dad.

 

“Javert, I got to go, I don’t hate you anymore, and I like you very much, but I got to go now.” Valjean grab his clothes and leave Javert room as fast as he could.

 

God just hate Valjean very much. By the time he gets out of the gym, his car is already removed as it was an illegal parking.

 

“ **No!!!! Not this time!** ” Valjean knees and slams the ground with his fists. Valjean tries to call home, he keeps pressing the home button, but the screen shows nothing but the reflection of his face. The battery is dead.

 

A black BMW appears and the door is open. “Need a ride?” Javert asks.

 

“I love you, Javert.” Valjean jumps in the car. "Please drive me home and to the SPN Primary school after that."

 

“You never told me you get a kid.” Javert questions Valjean. What he fears is Valjean may get a family.

 

“Cosette is my niece, but my sister past away. I treat her as my daughter.” Valjean open his wallet and show a picture of Cosette to Javert.

 

“She is cute, but pony tail doesn’t suit her.” Javert grins.” And here you go, go grab your daughter back in the car.”

 

It was almost 9a.m. when Valjean is home. Cosette is ready for school and waits for her papa.

 

“Papa!” Cosette hugs Valjean when he opens the door. “Where did you go?”

 

“I tell you later. Are you ready for school?” Valjean lifts her up on his arm.

 

“Yes, papa. I am late.” Cosette grabs his neck with her tiny heads.

 

“No, not yet. We can make it.”

Javert saw Valjean holding Cosette with his arm, he never thought of see the family man version of Valjean. “He is so charming, he must be a good father.” Javert thinks to himself.

 

“Say hello to uncle Javert.” Valjean places Cosette on the seat and fastens her seatbelt.

 

“Hi uncle Javert.” Cosette says with a cheerful smile.

 

“Hi little princess.” Javert understands why Valjean smiles when even he mentions Cosette. She must be the painkiller to Valjean, she is so adorable that makes Valjean move on and forget the past.

 

“Papa, why are you and uncle Javert hurts?” she points at the bruised purple eye of Valjean.

 

“Oh……We fought last night.” Valjean says it with a playful tone. Javert chokes.

 

“Can’t you even think of an excuse?” Javert rolls his eye and blames Valjean.

 

“Papa, you should not fight.” She speaks to Valjean but looks at Javert. “Mr. Winchester told me, fighting solves nothing.”

 

“We are good friend now, don’t worry.” Valjean pads her head.

 

“Mr. Winchester also told me, good friends always kiss. Did Papa and uncle Javert kiss?” Valjean and Javert are flushed, as they don’t know how to answer such question.

 

Javert wants to answer Cosette that they kissed countless time yesterday night, but that is really inappropriate to tell a six years old kid the truth.

 

“Yeah, we kissed a lot. Now grab your schoolbag and go back to classroom.” Valjean opens the door and gives a kiss on her cheek.

 

Javert appreciates Valjean’s honesty. He desires him even more.

 

“Bye Papa, bye uncle Javert.” Cosette leaves the car.


	3. Confront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean avoids Javert since the night they meet, it has been a month, but he is still confused with his own problem. Meanwhile, Javert really wants to see Valjean and he manages to get his phone no. Valjean blocks his calls, and Javert is hurts.  
> Javert takes action.

It has been a month, after Valjean met Javert. He avoids him since then, he refuses to make delivery to his gym. His boss respects Valjean’s decision and sends someone else.

 

Valjean desires Javert, he loves the way Javert lying underneath him, the tightness of Javert’s hole and his loyalty to Valjean. Valjean is not gay, he didn’t expected to have sex with Javert, a man.

 

Javert is just different. He is Javert, a man he wants at this moment.

 

Valjean is afraid, he fears his feeling for Javert is temporary. He doesn’t want to start a relationship bases on sex instead of love.

 

More importantly, he got Cosette, what if she dislikes their relationship. Cosette is the only family he got. He must sacrifices his lover in order to protect his family.

 

He needs time to make up his mind.

 

While he was driving, his phone rang. He didn’t recognize this phone no.

 

* * *

 

 

Javert made many orders for equipment since the night, he even demands for the delivery company to be the same.

 

When deliveries arrive, he rushes to the front door. All he hopes is to see Valjean again, but Valjean never shows up.

 

It has been a month, Javert couldn’t hold it anymore. He made a call to the delivery company.

“How can I help you, sir? What do you want to deliver?”

 

“Not exactly. I am calling from Gladiator Gym. I need a phone no.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who is it?” Valjean asks.

 

“It is me, Javert.” Valjean can tell Javert is excited, but he can talk to Javert yet.

 

“I am in the middle of something.” Valjean stops Javert and shuts his phone.

 

“ **Hey! Valjean! Hey!** ” Javert yells but it is too late.

 

Javert dials the number again, but it is not working. Valjean blocked his phone no.

 

“ **Damn it.** ” Javert throws his phone on the ground, the poor innocent iPhone turns into pieces.

 

Javert gets in his BMW, and he knows where to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Javert is standing right in front of Valjean’s home. Heart bumps faster and faster.

 

He tries to push the door bell, but he pauses. “What should I do if Valjean open the door? Kiss him? Punch him in the face?” he hesitates.

 

 _Ding dong._ He pushed it. His heart bumps even faster when he hears the door is opening. He breathes heavily when the door is half opened.

 

He sees no one. At least, no one is insight according to his eye level.

 

“Uncle Javert?” A lovely little voice speaks.

 

“Oh, hi. Cosette.” Javert wants to ask where is Valjean, but Cosette grabs his hand and leads him inside.

 

Valjean’s apartment is quite small, even smaller than Javert’s office. There is a pantry, a toilet, two beds in the living room. Javert can tell the smaller one belongs to Cosette. In conclusion, Valjean is poor.

 

“Papa is working.” Cosette leads Javert to her bed and shows him a teddy bear.

 

Javert saw a photo on the wall with Valjean hugging Cosette. The smile on Valjean’s face was priceless. He gets to know the burdens Valjean bears. Being a single parent. Working hard for living. Javert feels sorry for Valjean, because he shares part of the responsibility in putting Valjean in miserable.

 

Cosette is laying on Javert’s lap and telling him all sort of things she learn during lessons. Javert focuses on Valjean’s princess and keeps padding her hair.

 

“Uncle Javert, can you tell me story?” she asks him with puppy dog eyes.

 

Javert grins and thinks this girl really knows the art of puppy dog eyes.

 

“Well, I am not familiar with fairy tales, but do you want to know the story of _Jean Valjean_?” Javert catches Cosette’s curiosity.

 

“Story of Papa?” Cosette sits up and lean on Javert’s chest.

 

“Yes, he was a boxer.” Javert feels weird when Cosette lean on him. He finds that he likes parenting.

 

“A type of dog?” Cosette chuckles.

 

“No, boxer is people who fight each other to gain money.” Javert smiles. “Your Papa is a talented one. He was the champion in boxing.”

 

Javert told the glory old days of Valjean, how charming he is in the ring, how fearful he is when he gets angry. Cosette finds some of the content is difficult to understand, but she gets good understanding ability for a 5 years old kid.

 

“Uncle Javert, do you _love_ Papa?” the voice is innocent, but the question is sharp.

 

“Yes, I do” Javert sighs and answers it flatly. Cosette hugs Javert happily like a koala and sinks into his chest.

 

“I love Papa too.” She looks up to Javert. Javert don’t know whether they are talking about some type of love. He just grins.

 

There is the sound of key unlocking the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Valjean came back and saw Javert sitting on Cosette’s bed.

 

“Why are you here?” Valjean gets pissed and mad at Javert. He shouldn’t show up like that.

 

“Cosette, I told you not to open the door to stranger.” Valjean speaks with punishing tone.

 

 _Stranger. Stranger. Stranger._ That’s what Javert heard, it hurts his feelings. His eyes widen.

 

“No, uncle Javert is your boyfriend.” Cosette’s statement shocked both of them. Valjean’s face reddens immediately.

 

“I said we are good friend, but not boyfriend……” Valjean eyes catch Javert’s. “ ** _yet_**.”

 

“Cosette, go to bathroom now. Shut the door until I open it.” Valjean demands.

 

“Yes, Papa.” Cosette bounces off Javert’s lap and goes straight to bathroom.

 

Javert stands when Valjean trudges toward him. He is ready to receive Valjean’s punches.

 

“Why are you doing this?” he grabs Javert’s shirt and pulls him closer.

 

Javert knocks his hand off and slaps Valjean’s right cheek.

 

“You dare to ask this? After what you done? After leaving your seeds inside me? You just dispose me like that.” Anger rages and he yells at Valjean. He is mad at this man but not hatred.

 

“If you don’t want me, then tell me. Better than avoiding me.” Javert’s voice amplifies. He gazes at Valjean, Valjean grits his teeth.

 

Valjean grabs Javert shoulders without letting him a chance to counter. Pinned him on his bed, leaned his head toward Javert’s ear.

 

“Lower your voice. Cosette is here.” He murmured to Javert.

 

Javert just gazes at him and frowns. Valjean can’t stand it, his stare like thunders to him. He turns his head away.

 

“I am sorry. I don’t mean to hurt you.” Valjean sighs.

 

“I need time to think. Our relationship, Cosette and money, these are giving a headache. Javert, I believe I love you, but I am not sure. I afraid to take a step before everything is clear.” Valjean turns back, the mad look on Javert’s face is gone.

 

“Am I causing trouble to you?” Javert touches Valjean’s thigh. He felt sorry, he didn’t mean to force Valjean to make decision.

 

“No. You are a gift to me.” Valjean takes Javert’s hand and kisses it gently. “A priceless gift.”

 

“But I can't take it. You see, I got a kid to rise. I am poor and you drive BMW. I am a nameless delivery man, and you are a boxing legend. I don’t suit you. I can’t give you happiness.” Valjean’s eyes concentrating on Javert and forgets that he is still on top of Javert in his bed.

 

“These really don’t matter. Valjean, look at me. I love you no matter you are rich or not. I like Cosette and she seems to like me too.” Javert grabs Valjean’s neck and pulls him closer. He can see Valjean breathe heavily toward him.

 

“You are not nameless delivery man. You are my champion. You are the _**Wolverine**_.” Javert was going to say that he love Valjean no matter what, but he was stopped by a passionate kiss.

 

Valjean closes his eyes and lets his tongue speak for him. He feel Javert’s crotch is bulging toward him. He breaks their kiss.

 

“Not now. Cosette is in the bathroom.” He saw the lust in Javert’s eyes. His expression telling Valjean that he wants to be fucked badly.

 

A giggle breaks their conversation. The giggle is from Cosette.

Valjean turns his head to bathroom. The door is opened.

 

“Shit!” Valjean curses God when he saw Cosette is sitting on her bed, she must have watch them kissing.

 

Valjean and Javert leave their mouths widen, this is awkward.

 

“Yeah, I am going to have a mammy.” Cosette bounces and claps her hand.

 

Valjean is relieved, but not Javert. He frowns.

 

“No, call me Daddy.” He commands Cosette.

 

“No, I am Daddy.” Valjean pads Javert’s cheek.

 

“You are Papa, not Daddy!” Javert counters. Cosette keeps on giggling.


	4. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean felt a part of him is missing and he got to find out,  
> They also took Cosette to the Zoo, and ended up sleeping in Javert's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alexa+Hiwatari  
> Thank you so much for your support. I knew i am a bad writer

They just lie on the bed, Javert’s arms wrapping around Valjean’s waist, let his head sinks into Valjean’s chest, listens to his heartbeat. Valjean’s head leans toward Javert’s, fingers dance in Javert’s silver hair, he looks at Javert’s face silently.

 

Javert comes to Valjean after Cosette goes to school, he can spend a couples of hours before Valjean get to work. They almost have sex every day, Valjean riding over Javert, Javert blowing Valjean, they keeps attached physically. It is overwhelming for Valjean, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Javert.

 

“Are you tried?” Javert keeps his eyes shut and sucks in the scent of Valjean, he loves the smell of Valjean. The sweat and his natural scent are addictive to Javert, Javert describes it as uniqueness.

 

“Nope. It is just.” Valjean wants to say he is fine, but lying is useless toward Javert.

 

“It is OK, babe.” Javert kisses his fluffy chest. “At this moment, I prefer food than your cum.”

 

Valjean gets up and toddles to the pantry. While he is frying bacons, Javert’s arms wrap his waist from his back and sinks onto Valjean.

 

Valjean sighs, “You are indeed a koala.”

 

Javert just smiles and whispers to Valjean’s ears. “Although I like food, your cum tastes better.”

 

“Stop seducing me.” Valjean giggles.

 

* * *

 

 

“Papa, wake up. Papa” sunlight penetrates his eyelash and he feels something pouncing on his belly.

 

“Hey, Cosette.” He sits up and grabs Cosette back to her bed.

 

“Papa, do you know what day is today?” Cosette pounces off her bed and climbs onto Valjean again.

 

“Sunday. I guess.” Valjean facepalms and thinks for a second. He asks Javert out for a date with him and Cosette and they can have lunch together. That’s all.

 

“No, today is Zoo day. You promised me.” Cosette knows his father forgot the promise.

 

“Oh, yeah. The Zoo. I remember.” Valjean knows he is a terrible liar, so he is not going to make any excuses.

 

Ding dong. Cosette bounces to the door before Valjean has the chance to warn her not to open the door to strangers.

 

“It’s Daddy!” Cosette wraps her tiny arms around Javert’s left feet.

 

Javert is standing there, face blushed and hands on his back. He is still getting used to Cosette calling him Daddy.

 

“I thought you will come at noon.” Valjean gets up from his bed and walks toward the door.

 

“I can’t wait to see you.” Javert shows what he is hiding. It is a bunch of roses.

 

Valjean appreciates it, he knows Javert is sweet, but flower is a bit odd for him. He grins and tries to say “Seriously?”, but Javert’s tongue blocked his mouth.

 

“Daddy, Papa said he is taking me to the Zoo today.” Cosette bounces and interrupts their kiss.

 

“Then we all go to the Zoo.” Javert lifts Cosette up on his shoulders and grabs Valjean’s hand.

 

Valjean does love this scene, he get his lover and his daughter. He gets a lovely family. He gets a raise in salary. The best part is he has fantastic sex life.

 

Valjean should be happy, he is happy and graceful to everything he has. Something is missing, he can’t tell what is it.

 

* * *

 

 

In the Zoo, Cosette grabs her Papa with her right hand and her Daddy with her left hand, she swings between them, she laughs when she sees the happiness and joy on her parents face.

 

“Look, Daddy. This is a lion.” Cosette loves animals, she really wants to keep a pet, but she knows that would cause a lot of troubles to her Papa. Therefore, she always asks Valjean to take her to the Zoo.

 

Valjean and Javert just let Cosette leads them, they go anywhere as long as they are together. When they arrive to the cage of koala, Valjean can’t help but to giggle.

 

“What are you laughing at? I don’t get it.” Javert asks while licking Cosette’s ice cream.

 

“I have a koala too, you know.” Valjean teases Javert. He frowns and stares at Valjean.

 

“You ask for it.” Javert wraps his arms around Valjean’ chest and sink into him.

 

“I don’t mind keeping a koala cute like you.” Valjean kisses his forehead. Javert wraps around him more tightly.

 

Cosette bounces to the “Wolf’s Garden” where she can see the wolf pups in close distances. She presses her face against the window to get a closer look.

 

“It is so cute.” She pointed at a sleeping wolf pup and turn toward her parents.

 

“Speak of wolf, I think of a person.” Javert looks at Valjean with a mocking smile.

 

“Oh, who is he? Do I know him?” Valjean plays along with Javert.

 

“Hmmm, he is really handsome and sexy.” Javert grabs Valjean’s light trimmed chin. “He is quite fluffy, but I love that.” He rubs and scratches Valjean’s beard.

 

“He is my Wolverine.” Valjean grins when Javert whispers to him.

 

 _Wolverine. Wolverine. Wolverine!_ Valjean finally know what he wants. He misses boxing. The pain, the glory and the belt, that’s what he wants.

 

* * *

 

 

Valjean keeps on thinking that he doesn’t realize they already left the Zoo.

 

“Hey, Valjean. Hey, babe.” Javert pads his cheek and looks right into Valjean’s eyes.

 

Now Valjean sees him. “Hmm……What?”

 

“I guess we are leaving. Cosette is tried and I am driving you to dinner.” Javert places Cosette on the back seat of his BMW.

 

“Are you fine? You seem disturbed.” Valjean kisses Javert to ease his worry.

 

Valjean sits at the backseat and keeps a hand on Cosette’s tiny waist. His mind returns to the missing part of his life again.

 

“Can I return to the ring after these 3 years? What is my goal? To reclaim the belt or just to defeat Javert?” he thinks to himself. “Can I fight Javert now? Will I hold back on the ring?” He eventually realizes Javert is not driving to his apartment.

 

“Javert, that’s not the route. You are going the wrong way.” Valjean points to opposite direction.

 

“No, I am taking you to my place.” Javert doesn’t look back.

 

“Your gym?” Valjean questions. “ You shouldn’t……”

 

“No, my home.” Javert ignores Valjean’s complain. “Trust me, you will love it and Cosette can have her _**own**_ bedroom.” Javert saw Valjean smile through the mirror when he mentions Cosette’s _**own**_ bedroom.

 

Valjean gets off the car with Cosette on his hands, he can’t shut his mouth when he saw the mansion Javert is living.

 

An English country house with classical building features and old window decorations. It is at least ten times larger than Valjean’s apartment.

 

When he enters the front door, he realizes his relationship with Javert is similar to noble and slave. He knew it, he knew Javert is rich and he is not going to let this affect their relationship.

 

Cosette wakes up and yells. “Papa, you took me to Disneyland?”

 

“No, that’s my home.” Javert pads her head. “And soon, it will be yours.”

 

While Valjean is preparing dinner, Javert tells Cosette the tale of _Wolverine_ part II. Valjean starts thinking of his return to boxing ring again.

 

“Oww!” Valjean cuts his index finger and that shocks Javert. He rushes to the kitchen.

 

He was relieved when he saw Valjean giving him a signal he is fine. He takes Valjean’s wounded hand with care, he sucks his bleeding finger intentionally. Valjean tries not to moan, but he fails.

 

“I prefer you suck something else.” Valjean removes his finger from Javert’s mouth.

 

“Any suggestions?” Javert winks and wraps Valjean’s waist like a needy child.

 

“I tell you after dinner.” Valjean shakes him off and returns cooking.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything goes smooth during dinner, the dishes are delicious and Javert believes Valjean has the talent of a master chef. Valjean loves the wine, Cosette loves to see her parents kissing and Javert loves seducing Valjean with his legs under the table.

 

When Valjean is bathing, Javert takes the exhausted Cosette to her bedroom. Javert decorated it with love and patient, he remembers what Cosette like. She said she like My Little Pony and Happy Tree Friends, so he brought tons of fluffy dolls of these cartoons. He wants to be Cosette’s father with Valjean.

 

This is the second time they have sex at night, Valjean is on top of Javert, littering hickies all over Javert. The candle lights and the environment contribute a lot to their mood, their first night was barely romantic. Javert wants to compensate Valjean.

 

Valjean sits and lays his back against the wall, while Javert tracing his hand to Valjean’s King-sized dick. Valjean sees the greedy eyes of Javert when he started swallowing his length.

 

The Valjean can’t refuse the wetness and the warmth of Javert’s throat, he loves being blow. He places his palm on Javert, but he doesn’t need to force Javert to suck. Javert is too eager to suck, it seems like he forces Valjean to fill his mouth. He buries his nose into Valjean’s public hair, inhales the scent of his hair, his dick and sweat.

 

Javert knows when Valjean is going to cum, he is already familiar with his boyfriend.

He pulls his mouth off from Valjean’s dick and he sees the shocked face of Valjean.

 

“Hey, I am going to…...”Valjean sees Javert's evil smile.

 

Javert strokes his dick with his warm palm, nips the tip with his index finger. Lastly, he points dick toward himself.

 

Valjean can’t take anymore, he shoot Javert’s face with plenty of cum. Hot, sticky and warm, Javert licks most of his cum. Valjean hardly distinguish the white area on Javert’s chin is beard or his cum. This man is too evil, and cute.

 

Javert sucks the remaining cum on the tip of Valjean’s dick. Valjean breathes heavily, he must stop Javert before he gives him a blowjob again. He pulls Javert toward him, their lips melt. Javert’s tongue is sticky and Valjean tasted his own cum, he pauses and breaks the kiss.

 

“Babe, are you fine?” Javert leans toward Valjean’s chest.

 

“Everything fine.” He grins. “I just need a timeout.”

 

Javert sighs and speaks with his manly voice. “Valjean, I hate to say this. You are hiding something and I know it. Just tell me what’s on your mind?”

 

Valjean knows he needs to face his problems, he kisses Javert shortly.

 

“I want to box, I miss boxing. A part of me is missing, and I know boxing is the only solution.” He saws the fanboy’s eyes of Javert, he tried to ignore it but he couldn’t take his eyes off him. “The problem is you.”

 

“I don’t know how to stand against you in the ring. I can barely throw a punch at you. I hate to make you all bruised up.” Valjean sighs and grabs Javert’s jaw.

 

“It’s fine. You can do it, you can fight me and you are a warrior. I trust in you, Valjean. I told you that I will wait for you to come and take the belt.” Their lips join and their tongues rage against each other.

 

“But the problem is, do you have the strength to beat me?” Javert whispers into Valjean’s ear. That’s a challenge against him.

 

“You cocky bastard.” Valjean giggles and kisses him brutally. Javert tastes blood in the kiss, lust and desire conquer his mind that he wants Valjean inside him immediately.

 

“If you manage to beat me, I will fuck you so hard. But I really want you to fuck me now.” Javert speaks and uses his greedy eyes to stare at Valjean.

Valjean’s imagination goes wild when he thinks of Javert fucks him, but he got to satisfy Javert with his dick now.

 

“Then prepare to suffer.” Valjean bites his lips and penetrates Javert’s hole.

 

 


	5. Parents Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean returns to boxing and Javert's backstory .  
> They attends Cosette's Parent day.

When fortune never smiles upon you, you will start panic once you get what you desire.

 

The relationship with Javert is unrealistic, he is too prefect for Valjean. Valjean tries not to worry, but his experience tells him that good thing never last long.

 

Moonlight filled Javert’s bedroom with white beams, there is no shadow and darkness in the room so as Valjean’s heart. Javert is laying flatly on Valjean, he rests his head on Valjean’s shoulder. He sleeps peacefully with the help of Valjean’s warmness body.

 

Valjean can’t sleep, his time is precious. Once he starts boxing again, he will not see Javert that often. The life of boxer should be very straight forward. His timetable will become work, eat, train and sleep, while dating and sex are recommend reducing them to minimum.  Although Javert never follow this rules, Valjean still need time to prepare for his body, techniques and agility.

 

Therefore, he cherishes this night, he watches Javert sleep. Imagining their future, getting marry, raising Cosette together, having sex every night. Valjean puts these thoughts away because he knows realities never fit his expectations. He begs God to give mercy to him, pervert him from fucking up everything he got.

 

* * *

 

 

Javert was an orphan, his parents died in a car crush. Ever since then, he locked himself up, isolated the outside world. He hated the orphanage, the environment and the staff annoyed him so much. Once he is legally adult, he left there immediately. He tried many jobs, but his pessimistic attitude got him fired all time. Javert lived like that for years, he thought his life would never change.

 

God gave his grace on this man. It was a changing point of Javert. In a bar full of bad ass criminals and gangsters, Javert fucked up with his bad mouth. He was drunk, he didn’t realize how bad the situation was when those bad guys got pissed off. They throw him to a back alley, which was the start of the brutal beat up, they nearly beat him to death. Javert’s vision was covered with blood, he couldn’t wait for the gangsters to end his miserable life.

 

The gangster grabbed his collar and prepared to give him the fatal strike, when the fist was just about to land on Javert, the gangster was knocked back unconscious like getting hit by a canon. Javert was dropped on the ground, he saw a blur image of a guy beaten up those gangsters. He saw the man come toward him then Javert lost conscious due to the loss of blood.

 

He felt a wave of heat come across his body, the first time since his parents’ death. He felt someone pulling him out of his nightmare, someone calling him to wake up.

 

A white roof, doctor and nurses surrounded him, he felt the pain and wounds. He realized he is in the hospitals, his eye widened, he heard those nurses asking him question, he couldn’t focus, he opened his mouth and spoke.

 

“Who took me here?”

 

“That boxer? I think he is called Jean Valjean.”

 

* * *

 

 

Javert recovered since Valjean recused him from the alley, not just physical. He stopped his soul from falling.

 

Javert went to see every one of Valjean’s bouts, he admires his savior, He love Valjean’s strength, his kindness and his brutality on ring. He collects all of his posters and autographs, Javert just didn’t satisfy, he followed his idol path.

 

Little did he know that he is a gifted treasure in boxing, his promoter treated him as a gold mine. Javert became the rookie in the industry, the spotlight was on himself and Valjean fight. He love the feeling standing in the ring, listening to the audiences cheer for him, but fight with Valjean, it is completely not what he want.

 

On the night of their fight, that was the second time they meet. Javert was trying to get closer to Valjean, he did want the title. The darkness raise upon them again, the referee was bribed, the ending was fixed. They became further apart, Javert was buried in regrets and sorrows, Valjean trapped deeply within his rage and failure.

 

* * *

 

 

Time flies when Valjean started his return to the ring, he goes to workout and train when Javert having parenting moments with Cosette on day time. He sends deliveries at night, every time he came home, he looks exhausted. Pain rages around every muscles of his body, but he promised Javert not to fail him this time. Valjean just takes all the pains and suffers silently.

 

Valjean didn’t see Javert for a long time, he still felt him present when he open the fridge. Javert leaves a lunchbox in the fridge every day, he prepares food for Valjean and that’s all he can do for him.

 

Valjean sobs every time when he sees the lunchbox. Javert always stick a memo on the lunchbox. The contexts are the same, only three words: “I love you.”

 

Javert gets to bond with Cosette during these few months, she becomes a part of his life. Taking her home after school, teaching her how to do maths, preparing meals for Valjean together. Being a father, reminds him of his childhood, he promised to himself he must not let Cosette have a miserable childhood.

 

“Daddy.”

 

“What is it my dear?” Javert packed the lunchbox and opened the fridge.

 

“This Saturday is my first Parents Day. Mr. Winchester wants to meet you and Papa.” Cosette grabs Javert’s trouser and shakes it.

 

Parents Day. It sounds so unfamiliar to Javert, yet he really want to attend it with Valjean. It means a lot to Javert, Cosette recognizes him as father while Valjean confirms him as his partner.

 

It was almost eleven when Valjean arrived home. He was going to pantry, but he spotted Javert laying on his bed. He hobbled toward his bed, this is no illusion. Javert stands and sinks into Valjean, they miss the texture of each other skin, their warmth and their scents.

 

“I love you, Javert.” Valjean wrapped him tighter. He wanted to tell Javert more than millions times.

 

Their lips melted together, they kept this kiss last as long as they can. Their tongues were reluctant to release from each other.

 

Valjean broke their kiss eventually, he traces down and bites Javert’s firm white neck. He moans softly, not to wake Cosette. They have to control themselves, not to let the desire takeover their senses.

 

“Cosette told me that……” a kiss gagged him “Saturday is Parents Day.”

 

“So?” Valjean stopped leaving hickies on Javert.

 

“Can I come with you?” Javert takes a great courage to ask.

 

Valjean grins.

 

“Of cause, you come with us. You are my man and Cosette’s father.”

 

Javert rewarded Valjean with a passionate kiss, this is more than just a parent day to Javert, Valjean knew it. It is similar to a public statement, stating that Javert is his man and a part of his family.

 

“ _Groooooooo~_ ” a weird sound comes from Valjean’s belly, his face flushes.

 

“What do you want to eat? Bacon? Pasta? Or me?” Javert mocks him while going to the pantry to cook for Valjean.

 

“I want all. I am starving.”

 

“Fine. You can have bacon and pasta.”

 

* * *

 

 

Javert has not been this anxious since the bouts with Valjean three years ago, today is the day they face Cosette’s teacher. He woke up early, trimmed his beard, waxed his hair. Javert wore the most luxurious suits with Rolex watch. He prepared to show the world he is the second best father in the world.

 

Javert drove to Valjean’s home, he really wanted to take her to school by his BMW, but Valjean insisted not to.

 

Valjean is particularly handsome today. His suit is a bit tight because he has been to work out lately. The shapes of his chest and biceps are clearly reflected on the suit. That was way too distracting for Javert.

 

Cosette don’t know why her parents acted so nervous, she can tell by the sweat on their palms.

 

“Mr. Winchester is nice.” She leans toward Javert at the back seat.

 

“I remember he teaches you weird stuff.” Javert nips her nose and she starts giggling.

 

They are now sitting outside Cosette’s classroom, the corridor is long. Her classroom locates in the middle, there are also other parents waiting in the corridor. Javert and Valjean try to focus on Cosette, but they can sense people staring at them. They really don’t want Cosette to get trouble in school, they both doubt whether it is a wise decision to attend it together.

 

The door of her classroom opens, a boy with his mother come out.

 

“Hi Marius.” Cosette pounces off her chair.

 

“Cosette!” the boy smiles cheerfully, he then looks up and sees her parents. His mouth widens and he covers it immediately.

 

“Oh shit.” Javert and Valjean share their thought. “Cosette will get troubles.”

 

“Your dads look so cool.” Marius speaks. “I wish I have two Dads like yours.”

 

They greeted with Marius’s mother, her attitude was natural, seeming that being gay is not a big deal to her.

 

“Why are all the hot studs either married or gay?” Marius’ mother eased their worries with a simple joke.

 

“Cosette and her parent, please come in.” a mature male voice spoke in the classroom.

 

Valjean knocked the door, Javert took a deep breath and here they came.

 

Mr. Winchester has a rough and military look, more like a solider then a teacher. He stared at them in silently when they come in, seemed like he couldn’t believe something just happen.

 

Valjean and Javert hoped her teacher would be disgusted, if so, Cosette will would be upset.

 

“The **Wolverine** and **Gladiator**? It can’t be happening.” The wondering eyes of Mr. Winchester reminds Valjean of Javert’s _fanboy_ mode.

 

The warm cheer and the sparking eyes, they are sure that he is their fan. It is a good thing though.

 

“Hi, Mr. Winchester.” Valjean speaks. “We are Cosette’s parent.”

 

“Just call me Dean.” Mr. Winchester takes out a blank paper, they both know what he wants.

 

“Business first, Cosette is an adorable kid, she behaves well in class, good relationship with classmates. Overall satisfying results except maths.” Dean winks at Cosette and she giggles in a silly tone.

 

“I guess I need to guide her maths homeworks more often.” Javert breaks his silent.

 

“Please sign on the report card.” Dean hands them Cosette’s report card. “Also on this paper, both of your signatures.” Dean coughs and blushes.

 

“You prefer we sign our stage name or real name? Mr. Winche.....Dean.” Javert takes out an expensive pen from his pocket.

 

“Stage names please. I got all videos of your fights. I mean both of you.”

 

“Are you guys……” Dean spots the sexual tension between Valjean and Javert.

 

“Yes, we are.” Valjean grabs Javert’s hand and raises it. Javert grins sweetly, he rewards Valjean with a passionate kiss, tongues blend together. They ignored the present of Mr. Winchester.

 

“I am totally cool with it.” Dean flushes red on his face and coughs nervously.

 

“They always kiss.” Cosette states and smiles toward her teacher.

 

“Well, then that’s all for today, and thank you for coming. It is my pleasure to meet you.” Dean sends them away and calls the next parent to come in.

 

“I guess it turns out quite well,” Valjean looks into Javert’s eyes, he saw relief and comfort, he is sure that he chose the right man, a man willing to sacrifice for him, a man who love him faithfully, a man he desires.

 

“I don’t have to work tonight. Maybe?”

 

“My place.” Javert pads Cosette and shows her the new toy he brought for her.

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Beach

“Papa, are we going to Daddy’s house?” Cosette looks through the window of Javert’s BMW, the scenery is completely different with the where Valjean lives. No more tall buildings, less vehicles, trees surrounded the road.

 

“Yes, we will spend the rest of today in Javert’s home.” Cosette’s eyes shine, she described the room Javert prepared for her is a princess’ chamber. She love the bed that can let she pounces into the sky.

 

Javert had prepared something really really special since the last time he brought Valjean to his place.

 

Valjean shows his inborn master chef character again, while Javert is missing. Javert must be somewhere in the house, Valjean thinks he is tidying up his room before they have sex. Unfortunately, he is wrong.

 

Javert shows up in time right after Valjean finish cooking, they have a wonderful lunch. They chats, share food, laugh together just like ordinary family. Valjean realize his definition of family already changed, Cosette is no longer the only family member he got, Javert has been added into his list.

 

They spent the afternoon playing with Cosette, Javert hopes this can help Valjean to feel recover or refresh. He has been worked so hard in these months, Javert fears his lover will collapse soon.

 

“Papa, you see.” Cosette was trying to show what she drawn. Her Papa didn’t reply. He was laying on the couch, felt asleep peacefully. Javert knew Valjean is exhausted both his body and soul, his heart twisted watching Valjean sleeping. All Valjean fighting for is the champion title, but the obstacle is Javert.

 

Once Valjean defeat Javert, they can live happily ever after. They can see each other every day, raising Cosette together, sitting at the backyard watch the fading sunset. Getting old together like that is what Javert desire. Javert want to realize their grand battle as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

 

Couch isn’t the best place to sleep, but Valjean is too tried. He woke up, no one is in the living room. He heard the sound of tap water running, so he entered the kitchen. Javert was washing dish, he prowled toward the back of Javert like a ninja. His action was fast like lighting, his hands wrap around the strong waist of Javert, landed a kiss precisely on his cheek.

 

Javert was shocked at first, dish fell from his hand to the sink. He turns his head and touches Valjean’s lips with his own.

 

“Are you hungry? We already finish dinner, but I left some food for you.” He turns off the tap and turns around, rests his arms on Valjean’s wide shoulders.

 

“I want to eat you up first.” He bites Javert’s neck like a vampire, sucks it hard. Javert moans and starts breathing heavily.

 

“Hey, Babe. I want to show you a place.” Valjean looks up when Javert speaks. He guesses Javert is going to show him another collection of his posters.

 

This guess was not even close at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Javert leaded Valjean to the backyard, Javert was wearing a pale blue shirt, he didn’t tie the buttons from his chest to collar. This made Valjean wanted to tears his shirt into pieces and rape him in the backyard although Javert would be more than willing to be raped by Valjean.

 

There was a path built with cobblestone, they are surrounded by trees and leaves, Valjean can barely see the sky. Suddenly, Javert turns around and tells Valjean wait there and not to peek. He just stays there and waits.

 

“You can come now.” He heard Javert’s voice from a far distance, he follows the path along to a beach. A beach without anyone, silver moonlight reflects on the sea, the sound of waves and wind combines.

 

Javert is a few meters away from Valjean, standing in a ring of candlelight.

 

Valjean hobbles toward him, he knows Javert must have planned this for days. Javert didn’t speak, he kneels with one leg. Every single inch of Javert is trembling, Valjean hopes he is not going to propose, he just can’t say no to Javert, even he thinks it is not the right timing yet.

 

Javert’s mouth opens slowly, he tries to speak, but something sticks in his throat. “Val……jean” he breaks the silent, takes out a tiny box. He raises it and points toward Valjean.

 

“Please don’t. Not now Javert. I beg you.” Valjean thought to himself, he won’t disappoint Javert after the month they have been through together.

 

The box was opened slowly, a plate silver ring appear. No decorations,

 

“Valjean, will you move in with me?” the question was asked in fragments, but every word nailed into Valjean’s ears.

 

“Thank God. Not a proposal.” He saw Javert’s eyes, the evil adorable puppy dog eyes.

 

Valjean shuts his eye. Remain silent for half a minute. Javert’s heart keeps bumping rapidly.

 

“No.” Short and simple. Valjean refused.

 

Valjean can sees the puppy dog eye wetted, Javert’s head wilts hands drops on his knees.

 

Valjean kneels slowly, he grabs Javert’s chin gently, kisses his lips and withdraws immediately. Javert is still shocked and confused.

 

Valjean looks into his wet sobbing eyes, “I wouldn’t move to your house, but you can move in mine.”

 

Javert did get what Valjean instantly, once he realized it was an invitation, he sinks into Valjean.

 

Valjean lays on the sand and wraps Javert tightly. He wants Javert to be happy, but he prefers Javert lives in his apartment. He avoid using Javert’s money and properties, it hurts his dignity. He wants to live on his own.

 

Valjean looks up, countless star witness their agreement. Javert’s scent mixed with a salty taste brought by the wind. He stroked his fingers through silvery white hair, another hand traced down to the buttons of Javert’s loosely opened shirt.

 

Javert pulls off his trousers and brief when Valjean removes his shirt. He sits up on Valjean, naked without a piece of cloth. The moonlight glowed against every part of Javert, Valjean can see every details of Javert clearly, scars on his chest, the solid fleshy muscles, intoxicating body hair and beard.

 

Perfection is the only word Valjean can think of to describe Javert, his cock harden and budged against Javert’s hole. Javert removed Valjean’s Levis jean, captured his erection. Valjean pulled off his shirt and kept on gazing Javert.

 

They are both naked now. Valjean penetrates Javert’s hole without applying any lub, he want Javert to feel his cock. Javert’s face twisted, the pain, the length and the hardness are killing him.

 

”Valjean.” Javert leans toward Valjean and requests for a kiss.

 

Their tongues connected, they shared the salty taste in their saliva. Valjean captures Javert’s harden cock. Javert’s is not as big as his own, he wrap it gently with his big warm palm. Valjean kept his hip press upward into Javert’s hole, he enjoys seeing Javert panting, panting for him, he loves to dominate Javert and knowing that he is the only one who can satisfy Javert’s sexual desires.

 

“I can’t hold it longer.” Javert warns his lover before he cum, but Valjean keeps teasing the tip of Javert cock.

 

“Then shoot me just like the last time I shoot right into your face.” Valjean grins and exhaled breathe of enjoyment.

 

“Oh you want to taste my cum, don’t you?” Javert nipped his lover’s cheek.

 

A spill of hot white cum was shoot into Valjean’s face, his brown beard turns white. He licks the most of it, tastes weird, but he likes it, because it belongs to Javert.

 

Javert leans toward Valjean’s face and lick the remaining cum on Valjean’s beard chin. He likes the itching texture when his tongue sweeps across Valjean’s beard.

 

Valjean withdraws his cock from Javert after he shot his seed deep into Javert. Javert rolled over and lay next to Valjean.

 

“Valjean, am I dreaming?” Javert shared a soulful staring with Valjean.

 

“No, it’s real.” He pulled Javert into his chest and his arms around Javert’s shoulders.

 


	7. Coach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean go back to his gym and Javert moves to Valjean's home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying, I am really really graceful to readers who keep on reading. 
> 
> Exams coming and i need to stay focus, so i need to stop writing for weeks.

 

Someone keeps knocking on the door, but who is that?

 

It is nine in the morning, people don’t come this early. The guy kept on knocking.

 

Thomas was annoyed and opened the door.

 

“Gym opens at two……”he paused when he saw the guy outside his gym.

 

He looks very familiar yet Thomas couldn’t tell who he is. The person reminds him of a fighter he trained before.

 

“Hey, coach. I’m back.” Valjean opens his arm and tries to embrace his coach.

 

Thomas throws a jab immediately, fast like shadow. Not bad for an old man, but Valjean dodges it simply.

 

“You disappeared three years and now you show up like this. You think I will forgive you? In your dream, you bastard.” Thomas embraces Valjean even he is talking shit to Valjean.

 

“Yeah, I know. Coach, I need you this time.” Valjean knew the old man will forgive him, Thomas always treat him like his son. “I am sorry.”

 

“What? Run out of money?” Thomas leads Valjean inside the gym.

 

Nothing changes here, except glory and customers are gone.

 

“Not really.” Valjean replied.

 

Thomas turns and looks at Valjean in detail. It makes Valjean uncomfortable.

 

“What’s wrong with your face, hmmm? You spent three years in the jungle or cave?” He toys with Valjean’s beard.

 

“No, coach. I want to fight, I want the **title**.” He knocked Thomas’ hand off his beard.

 

The old man can tell Valjean looks really determined, but he doubted if he is still capable or not. He must say the body status of Valjean is even better than three year ago, he is convinced.

 

“You do know that son of a bitch is undefeated, although the last time he cheated, no one can beat him yet.”

 

Valjean eyes fire, he grabs Thomas’ collars and pins him on the wall. The old man shocked by such reaction. A beast with raged flame burning inside, good for a fighter. But he doesn’t get it. He calms Valjean with a questioning look.

 

“Sorry, coach. Just don’t call him son of whatever, Javert is innocent. His former promoter is the one to blame.” He sighed.

 

“You know that son of…… Javert, don’t you?” Thomas sensed there is more than that.

 

“Yes, I met him months ago and he explained everything to me.” Valjean released his coach.

 

“Hell no, you got laid with him.” Thomas knew Valjean too well, he must have something to do with Javert.

 

“What? No……I didn’t” Valjean denies it immediately, he wouldn’t dare to let him know his relationship with Javert. Being gay for a boxer is unusual, the situation goes awkward and Valjean can’t imagine.

 

“You do know you are a terrible liar don’t you? Just tell me one thing.” 

 

“Fine. What do you want to know?” Valjean gave up lying.

 

Thomas backs off from Valjean and smiles evilly.

 

“You are top, don’t you? I guess you like riding Javert. Make him scream like a whore.” Thomas ran away once he finished his question.

 

“Fuck you!” Valjean yells and runs after Thomas.

 

* * *

Valjean stood in front of his home, everything is smooth as planned. He just can’t believe it turns out quite well.

 

“Papa, why are you standing like a tree?” Cosette pounces out from nowhere.

 

“Oh, hey dear.” He lifts her up and kisses her.

 

“Papa, it’s itchy.” Cosette giggles.

 

“Why are you alone? Where is Javert?”

 

“I am here.” Valjean heard his lover call from the back. He saw a pile of boxes and bags walking. Javert is moving in with lots of stuff.

 

“You do know how big my apartment is? You don’t need to bring everything here.”

 

“Just open the door for me, otherwise I won’t suck your…….” Javert realize Cosette is here when he was going to mention dick. “Otherwise I won’t suck it today.”

 

“Oh really, I thought you are the one who can’t resist it.” Valjean opens the door and takes the bags from Javert.

 

Javert’s belongings occupied half of Valjean’s apartment. A box is Cosette’s toy, two bags of clothes and shoes. Valjean opens the remaining boxes, pillows ,blanket, Javert’s boxing gears and his posters of Valjean.

 

“Why do you bring these here? Don’t you ever think of decorating my wall like your room!” Valjean do love the way Javert obsess himself but it just weird to see his home filled his poster.

 

“You can’t stop me!” Javert sinks into Valjean and rugs his face on his chest.

 

“I found Thomas this morning.”

 

“Your coach? What did he said? Did he forgive you?”

 

“Yeah he will help me, but he knew I slept with you.” Valjean facepalmed, he still confused how his coach accepted the fact that simply.

 

“So? He disguised?” Javert fears that, he know Thomas is the only coach Valjean trusted, it will be troublesome if he didn’t approve their relationship.

 

“No. He just asked who is on top.” Valjean kissed his lover forehead. “What a stupid question.”

 

* * *

 

 

Javert are getting more used to live with his lover, he did the laundry for them, took Cosette to school, tided up his apartment and went workout with Valjean. He felt like a house husband, the affection of Valjean is irresistible to the boxing champion, he doesn’t mind doing these things for him and Cosette.

 

When Javert is alone at home and ironing clothes, his phone rang.

 

It was his current promoter, he picks up the phone.

 

His promoter was calling to tell him the news of the fight of number one contender, Benny, will be cancel because his opponent has a liver infection. While no one willing to take on Benny with such short notice and he is a powerful boxer that only lost to Javert twice.

 

“I got someone in mind that will fight Benny, call his promoter.” Javert believes he is doing the right decision.


	8. Bath

“Hey, you lucky bastard. Guess who called me.” Thomas interrupted Valjean’s weight lifting practice with a big grin on his face.

 

“What? You won the lottery?” Valjean pours water into his mouth and wait for his coach to tell him what’s happening.

 

“I do wish that, but no.” He slapped Valjean’s back and made him choke.

 

“You got a fight with Benny!”

 

“Benny the Bear? Current number 1 contender? Why?” Valjean doesn’t understand how this happens. “But no one knows I am planning on return.”

 

 _Javert_. It must be _Javert_. Valjean know who is behind this. He did like Javert arrange things without informing him.

 

Of cause his coach knew who is behind this and he saw Valjean reaction.

 

“Hey kid, listen to me. Benny’s opponent got liver infection, no one wants to fight Benny, and your _Javert_ just suggested a name, that’s all.”

 

“I know.” Valjean’s head wilts, his coach is right. Javert did nothing wrong, he shouldn’t get mad at all.

 

Thomas sat next to Valjean and he is going to advise his “son” on how to dealing with Javert. “Hey kid, you know why I am still alone?”

 

“Yup, your wife ran away.” Valjean do know his coach’s background.

 

“But you don’t know the reason. I was like you, always get pissed when she tried to do something to make thing better without telling me. I thought I should be the one controlling every decisions, but I was wrong. Our relation tore down little by little, and eventually she gave up. That’s how I lost her and how I lost everything.” The father tone of Thomas made the fact even more miserable.

 

“Coach, you never told me that part.” Valjean shook his head, what is his coach trying to say?

 

“Because I never thought you would settle down with chick, but I guess _Javert_ is yours. Just don’t lose him due to pointless dignity.” Valjean thinks of his own father when he saw Thomas grins. He is not going lost Javert, at least he don’t want to.

 

“Don’t you ever try to follow my path. A dying old man with no money and family.” Thomas points his finger to Valjean to warn him.

 

“No, you will be rich when I win the title. You get a son here.” Valjean rarely see his coach acted like this, he must have spent lots of time alone these three year.

 

“Then when can I meet my **daughter in law**? And where are my grandchildren? I thought you two have sex every night.” He ran away as fast as he can before Valjean beat him to death.

 

“Fuck you.” Valjean chuckles and throws the water bottle toward his coach.

 

“Prepare yourself, you only got five day before you fight Benny.” Thomas yelled from his office.

 

“Got it.”

 

“Don’t fuck Javert too often, you will get exhausted.” The dirty old man kept teasing.

 

“Damn you, just stop it.” Sometimes Valjean just hated Thomas when he teases him.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner is ready, Cosette is doing her chaotic math homework, Javert is waiting for Valjean return.

 

The sound of key unlocking door signaled him, Javert wonders how Valjean would react. A smiley Valjean announcing the news of fighting Benny or a grumpy Valjean that mad at him for not telling him before making decision.

 

Valjean opens the door, he looks exhausted, Javert can smell the cheap soap that he used in the gym, but he didn’t speak anything.

 

They started dinner that Cosette keeps on talking and her parents just listen and smile. Javert thought Valjean is mad and he kept silence since he came back.

 

He gathered all the dirty dishes and started washing it. The atmosphere is weird, if Valjean is pissed, he can read it clearly by how red his face turns. Valjean looked relax but something is in his mind that Javert can tell.

 

A pair of strong arm surrounded Javert’s waist, and Valjean’s chin rested in Javert’s shoulder. Valjean remain silence, but that is good enough to erase Javert’s worry.

 

“Thank you, I love you.” Valjean’s tone is flat but gentle.

 

Javert’s vision gets blurred and blocked by tears, soulful moment always stimulate him to cry. “I know.”

 

“I promise you, I will knock you out. We then move to a bigger house or yours and have sex every night.” Valjean whispers into Javert’s ears. His crotch bulges to Javert’s hole, the heat of Javert’s ass and his heavy panting harden Valjean’s cock.

 

“You do know Cosette is here.” Javert stated.

 

“You kill-joy, go wash your dishes.” Valjean sucks his neck like a vampire seeking for blood greedily.

 

The temptation and lust are driving Javert crazy, “You will…..arrr……pay for it. I swear……arrrrh.” Valjean’s hands already stealth and capture Javert’s cock. Valjean was surprised that his cock hardens instantly under his touch.

 

“Javert, I will make it up to you, you sacrificed too much for me.” His palms surround his lover’s cock, rugged skillfully, index finger scratches his tip while the other fingers travel from top to bottom. Valjean’s own cock hardens against his lover’s ass, crying for the tightness of his hole.

 

“Would you like you join me in the shower?” Valjean retreat his hand from Javert. Places Cosette on her bed and kisses her forehead.

 

Javert sighed. Valjean is irresistible although he don’t understand why he is lustful today. This man really changed Javert since the day they meet in the gym or the day Valjean saved him from the alley.

 

Javert finishes washing and entered the bathroom. Valjean is there, standing under running water, the droplets on Valjean emphasis the shape of his body and how he beefed up lately. He cursed God for creating this intoxicating man when he throws away his cloth and fall into Valjean.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone kept shaking Valjean’s forearm, he didn’t open his eye. “Javert, I want to sleep.”

 

The person kept on bugging him. “I told you I want to sleep.”

 

“Hmm……what……Let me sleep another five minutes.” Javert speak unconsciously.

 

Wait what!? Valjean opened his eye, Javert is on top of him and his arms wrapped around Valjean’s neck. They are in the bathtub.

 

Javert is still sleepy then who is there bugging him. Shit!

 

Cosette giggles and both of Valjean and Javert frozen in position with their mouths wide open.

 

“Good morning, Papa and Daddy.” She seems to ignore the fact that her parents are naked.

 

“I want to use the toilet.” She smiles innocently, but Valjean and Javert felt doomed. How would they explain to her?

 

“Of cause. Just hand me the towers under the sink, please.” They covered their cocks and escaped from the bathroom as soon as possible.

 

“Why didn't you lock the Goddamn door?” Valjean sighed.

 

“I am sorry. Okay, I will explain to her.” Javert felt like Valjean is blaming him. He turns away from him and takes out boxer shorts for both of them.

 

“No, I am sorry, babe.” Valjean did intend to blame him. “That’s really not your fault. I know I am that god damn sexy.”

 

“Stop dreaming.” Javert grins and walks to pantry. “Coffee?”

 

Cosette came out from bathroom and cheerful as always. She pounced to her bed and started her tea gathering with her teddy bears.

 

“Papa, why are you sleeping in the bathroom with Daddy without clothes?” Her curiosity pops out all of a sudden.

 

“Well, we were just……” Javert is speechless this time. He wonders what other parents would answer in this circumstance.

 

“We had sex last night.” Valjean’s answer shocked Javert, his honesty applied in the wrong timing.

 

What the hell, Valjean? You should at least try to lie although you are suck at lying. Javert thought. Cosette is too young to handle this.

 

“Ohhhhhh.” Cosette covered her mouth and smiled shyly. “Mr. Winchester told us that we can only ask about sex when we are teens.”

 

“Thank God. Dean, you finally taught Cosette something useful.” Both of them think of the same. They must reward her class teacher with fight tickets and backstage pass.

 

 


	9. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art work and new chapther :P

I really hope readers will like this pairing :P

Hugh Jackman and Russell Crowe really suit Valjean and Javert although their age does't match the Les Miserables. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

His coach keeps walking around him, making sure everything done. Valjean can read his anxiety by the sweat on Thomas’ forehead.

 

“Hey coach, I’m gonna to beat Benny. Don’t worry.” Valjean is in the boxer room in backstage of the stadium, he doesn’t know why his coach is more nervous than himself.

 

Valjean feels the burden on his shoulders, the texture of his glove and the noise of the crowd. He heard people yelling Benny’s name. Benny “the Bear”, Valjean doesn’t really care who he is, his goal is Javert.

 

Someone opens the door, a man wearing sunglasses and holding hand with a lovely little girl.

 

“Papa!” Cosette dashes into Valjean’s arms and kisses her topless father.

 

Valjean gazed at Javert, Javert tried to say something, but something gets his tongue.

 

Valjean stands and captures Javert’s lips with his own. He wanted to express his feelings to Javert, he fails to find the right words, so he took action instead.

 

“Finally, get to meet my daughter in law.” Thomas interrupted their kiss.

 

“Oh hi, Thomas, we met before during his last fight.” Javert corrected the old man.

 

“Benny, his weakness is  stamina, so……” Javert tried to think of something useful. “Avoid close combat with him. Keep distance.”

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Valjean kisses Javert again, Javert wraps his arms around his waist tightly.

 

“Time to go, son.” Thomas stands behind the door.

 

“I love you.” Valjean breaks the kiss and follows Thomas.

 

“He is quite cute, no wonder you slept with him.” Thomas mocks Valjean in order to ease his own anxiety.

 

“I know.” Valjean simply replied.

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

When they enter the hall, Valjean hears a few people yell his name, that’s good enough for him. The stadium hall is filled with thousands of people, he saw banners of Benny around the hall, but then he spotted Cosette pouncing and holding a new giant teddy bear.

 

“How many time, I told you not to buy huge toy for her, the house is not big enough.” He thought to himself and smirked.

 

Here comes Benny, tall as Thomas mention, beefed like a bear. Although Valjean had shaped up better than before, Benny looks even bigger, tougher and stronger than him.

 

Valjean and Benny stand to face in front of the referee, Valjean’s eye catch Benny. Not anger, not furious burning eyes, but somehow humble. Benny respects him which is something he didn't expected.

 

They touched gloves and returned to their corners, waiting for the battle begins.

 

“Rinnnnnng!” the bell rang, Benny looked determined and he is going to smack the former champion like the sport magazines predicted.

 

They charged toward each other, Benny throws a right jab when Valjean entered his arms reach. Slow but powerful, he wants to end Valjean in the first round.

 

Valjean swings to the left and dodges it, he knows it is a trap of Benny. A left hook almost catches him, he leans into Benny.

 

“Damn it.” Benny gritted his teeth when his trap failed. Valjean is already throwing an upper cut to his chin, too fast for Benny to evade.

 

Bang! Benny’s mind goes blanked. When he gains his conscious, a punch landed right into his cheek. He is pressed on the ropes, Valjean is dominating.

 

Valjean is the hardest hitter Benny met beside Javert, but he is number one contender, he is not going to let the Valjean keeps on pressing him.

 

Benny fights back with a jab like spear right through Valjean’s guards, this gaged Valjean, but not good enough to stun him. Benny escaped from the ropes and return in the middle of the ring.

 

He rushes into Valjean, wide open his hand and ready to strike him without tactics, Benny believe attack is the best defense.

 

He caught Valjean with a combinations, jabs and hooks. Not because he is fast or precise, but Valjean allows him.

 

Benny’s punches are heavy, but not as good as Javert, Valjean likes the feeling of pain and the scent of blood in the air. If Benny wants to fight brutal, he gives him what he want.

 

“No, Valjean. No, you fool.” Javert yelled. He knew what Valjean is doing just when he lowers his guards.

 

The skill less punch trading begins, the audience burst into cheer and yelling, they are excited to see performance like this. Valjean and Benny slaughter each other, especially when they saw Benny gets some competition.

 

It is just the second minutes in round one, both of the boxers got all bruised. Benny’s left eye bruised, blues and blacks appears on his belly. He underestimated Valjean, attack is not the best option to fight, but he will not back down.

 

He revenges Valjean with a body blow that strong enough to knock normal boxer down. Valjean eyes widen, he is impressed by the blow, his head wilts automatically.

 

It is the chance for Benny, upper cut landed right into Valjean’s face.

 

“Shit no!” Javert yelled while Cosette covers her eyes with the giant teddy bear.

 

Valjean was sent into the air, everyone expected a knock down or knock out. He avoided both, he leans on the rope, panted heavily.

 

Benny wouldn’t allow him to regain his breath, he steps forward and finishes Valjean with a hook.

 

He punched air.

 

He can’t catch him, Valjean dashed toward him. He saw reaper in Valjean’s eyes.

 

An upper cut like hammer throwing Benny back, Valjean leaps forward and shoots him with a straight that hits like canon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The countdown ended when Benny remain unconscious, laying on the ground. Knock out Benny in first round is not what people thought, Javert  only beat Benny in the last fews rounds, so people are shocked by Valjean.

 

There were no one speaking, the audiences were shocked. Suddenly, the crowd cheers and yells Valjean’s name. 

 

He missed this, the glory, the pain and people’s reactions. He raised his arms and posed toward camera. He is sure that there will be a new poster in Javert’s collection.

 

His coach gets in the ring and hugs his golden boy, he was scared to death when Valjean abandon defense. “You asshole, you scared me.” He rubbed Valjean head.

 

“Sorry, coach. I can’t help it.” His coach releases him when he walks toward Benny.

 

He saw respect and admire in Benny’s eyes, “Hey, Benny. Good fight.”

 

Benny grabs his hand and looks right into his eye. “Defeat Javert. You can do it.”

 

Valjean smirked when he heard it. “Yeah, I will beat him.”

 

He finally managed to return to his waiting room in backstage after dealing with countless news reporters and autographs signing.

 

“Hello.” Thomas’ phone rang. “Valjean, your wife is calling.”

 

“Just hand me the phone.” Valjean receive the phone with grumpy face.

 

“Hey babe, where are you.” He really wants to see Javert at this moment.

 

“I am taking Cosette to my place. I got to leave before people saw me here.” Valjean was a bit disappointed, but it is necessary for them to take things low profile.

 

“I will reward you, my champ.” Javert spoke softly.

 

 


	10. Heal

 

Placing Cosette on her bed, giant teddy bear sits still beside her bed. Javert turns off the light and closes the door.

 

The fight is too much for Cosette, seeing her father’s blood spilling around the ring, acting like a beast, Javert still remember how she covered her eyes seeing his father getting punched.

 

He knows Cosette would be scared, she worried for Valjean. Javert was relieved to know that Cosette wasn't scare of the nature of her father.

 

But how would she reacted when she witness the battle between her fathers, Javert can’t ever imagine, they can’t leave her alone at home. Javert thinks of Dean, her class teacher, but it is not suitable, Dean will absolutely go to see their fight.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Valjean puts on a mask and sunglasses, sneaking to the car park without being notice. He can’t wait for longer to see Javert, he doesn't know why, but he needs him desperately.

 

When he enters Javert’s mansion, he can tells someone is cooking.

 

He puts down his bag, and sinks onto the couch. Soft and comfortable, his muscles finally got the chance to relax. Valjean stares at the roof without thinking, his mind goes blank. Rare for him, that he don’t think of anything, he been through a lot tonight.

 

Javert breaks his peace, he came out finished cooking.

 

“You fool, why don’t you wait for the doctor?” Javert saw the bruises and cuts on his face. He came back in a minute with a medical kit. He opens it and takes out bandage and Heparinoid.

 

“Because I want to see you.” Valjean sits up and takes off his shirt. Javert started applying Heparinoid on the bruises.

 

“You should at least let the doctor checks your body first.” He is mad at how Valjean ignores his injuries, but at the same time, he felt sweet knowing why he came immediately.

 

“I thought you like seeing me all bruised, just like the night in your gym.” Valjean grins, he like the way Javert touches him, heals him both physically and mentally. Smoothing his pains with care and obsession.

 

“Only when I am the one who make you bruised.” Javert mentioned.

 

The answer is not healthy and a bit ill, but Valjean like that, like the fact that Javert want to own him.

 

Valjean pulls Javert into his chest and beat his lips greedily, Javert’s fingers travel in his lover’s dark brown hair, rooted deep like plants.

 

Javert tasted the blood in Valjean’s saliva, he knew his lover is badly injured. Javert thinks of Cosette’s reaction again and remember he will cause even greater damage to Valjean’s body, these thoughts forced him to break the kiss.

 

They lay on Javert’s king sized bed, Valjean’s arm grabs Javert’s shoulder, Javert’s head rest on Valjean’s chest. They just lay on there, Javert did not demand sex, his lover was too sore tonight.

 

Valjean got used to have Javert in his arms, holding him to sleep. He finds it hard to sleep without feeling the warmth of Javert, the itchy feeling cause by his beard when Javert’s head lay his chest and getting wrapped tightly by Javert. He didn’t expect he turn out need Javert that much, he was never a good lover, he is stubborn and he always fucks up.

 

Valjean somehow believes that he can give up fame, his career or everything for Javert. Javert’s affection and his obsession to Valjean saved him from hatred and failures. Valjean owes him too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waking up when sun shines on his face and the pains in his body, Valjean sits up and realizes Javert is missing.

 

The pain in his shoulders is killing him, he opens Javert’s closet and grabs a shirt of Javert to wear.

 

His eyes spotted a document on Javert’s desk, he can’t stop his curiosity.

 

A document of ownership of something, he wasn’t really reading until he spotted his name on the document. Javert gave half of the ownership of this mansion to Valjean. Valjean can’t believe what Javert did. Once again, he did something important without telling him, he left his bedroom and search for him.

 

Valjean opens a door. Wrong pick, that’s Cosette’s room. Valjean enters and watches his little princess sleep peacefully. Living in a room of girl staff, dress beautifully, having her own room, desk, bookshelf, closet……That’s what she needed and going to need.

 

He left her room silently, Thomas’ words pops up in his head, Javert is just doing what he think is the best for them. Well, Valjean knew it, but he really doesn’t used to people treat him that selfless and well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Valjean heard the sound of something getting hit, he traces to a room. A huge room that Javert used as a gym, with lifting equipment, sand bags and even a ring.

 

Valjean just stands there and watches Javert hitting sandbag, just like the night he met Javert again in the gym. He didn’t have the time to see it clear last time, seeing Javert practice.

 

By the sound he produced in hitting sandbag, Valjean can tell how solid and powerful Javert can punch, a force that can conquers the ring, a true quality of a champion.

 

Javert was shirtless, sweats appeared on every inch of his body, making his flesh shine under light. Valjean realize how strong Javert is, they both have huge biceps, board chests and abdomens that usually created by Photoshop. His lover is manly and sexy as hell, Valjean wanted to taste the sweat on Javert, touch these muscles and ride on him.

 

“ You need coffee? Or food?” Javert breaks Valjean’s observation. He stopped punching, panted heavily. Valjean’s eyes kept stare at his chest, watching his chest expands when he inhaled.

 

“No, it just.” Valjean steps forward, left hand captures Javert’s waist and right hand hooks Javert’s neck. His tongue connected with his lover’s, he felt the humidity and warmth in his mouth, Javert’s body heats like burning, maybe due to Valjean’s touch or the workout.

 

“You sure about that? The ownership.” Valjean asked when his lips travelled to Javert’s neck, tasting his sweat.

 

“Yes, I am sure. You don’t like that?”

 

Valjean stopped his action, pull off from Javert.

 

“Of cause. I do like it, but……”Valjean took his eye off Javert, looked at the window.

 

“I don’t worth it.” His head wilts.

 

Javert couldn't believe he still say that after his fight with Benny. He grabs his cheeks, forcing Valjean to look into his eyes. Giving him the confidence he needed.

 

“You worth it. I would do everything for you because I love you and Cosette.”

 

Valjean grab Javert's waist and pulls him closer, bearhugs his lover.

 

“I owe you too much, I don’t even know what can I give you.”

 

“Defeat me, defeat me with a more stunning knock out than the one you gave Benny. End my undefeated record and regain your title.” Javert told him his wish.

 

“What kind of wish is that for a champion?” Valjean laughed.

 

“I know it sound contradicting. As a champion, I should protect my belt and I will. As your man, I really want you to defeat me, show the world your power and become my champion.” Javert blushed saying that just like the night they met again. Valjean kissed him and sealed it as a promise.

 

Their fight will be tough as hell for both of them, they are the strongest in heavyweight, Valjean wasn’t sure whether he can win although he keeps promising Javert he will beat him. At the same time, Javert has another concern, Cosette.

 

 


	11. Normal

“Just go and take a bath before Cosette wake up. What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“Anything you like.” Javert tries to leave but Valjean hold his waist tightly.

 

“What do you want?” Javert was gaged when Valjean carries him in arms, he blushes looking at Valjean with this position. He felt warm and sweet, but also he is embarrassed being carried like a girl.

 

He sighed, leaning his head on Valjean’s chest. This man is irresistible, seeing his sunny smile and confident, Javert couldn’t help but to let him do what he wants.

 

Valjean carried Javert to the bathroom, released him and started removing cloth.

 

“I thought you are going to cook.” Javert smiles when he saw Valjean is wearing the ring he gave him on the beach as necklace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hey, Cosette. Wake up. I made breakfast.” Valjean sits on her bed, using a teddy bear to rug his princess’s face.

 

“Good morning, Papa.” The bruises can still be seen on Valjean’s face, memory of last night fight flashed in her mind. She sits up, tiny palm move slowly toward her father’s cheek, the slightest touch.

 

“I wish I know magic, so that I can heal you.” Cosette falls on her father lap. Sometime kids know what going on and what will happens, they can sense what troubling their parents. Her tiny hand traces to her father’s cheek.

 

“Don’t worry, the bruises only last a few days.” He realized this is the first time Cosette see him fight, he didn’t think of that before. Valjean never thought of returning to the ring before he met Javert.

 

“Now go and eat your breakfast, Javert is waiting.”

 

Another typical breakfast, Cosette keeps on talking, Valjean smiles and Javert forces Cosette to eat the vegetables. Not until Valjean phone rang.

 

“Hey, Thomas.” This interrupted Javert when he tried to make Cosette eat the carrot that she hides under the bacon.

 

“I am free tonight,” Valjean answers, he spots Javert’s expression, the look of ‘I thought you will stay with me tonight’.

 

“Hang on a second.” Valjean pauses and turns to Javert. “Coach wants to celebrate my victory tonight, do you mind he come for dinner with us?”

 

Valjean is waiting for Javert’s answer, he usually responds instantly. No is a bad answer, Valjean wishes he won’t say that.

 

“Sure.” Javert replied with fake confidence. His palms are sweating and his mind stimulates different situations how chaotic the dinner will be.

 

Valjean can tell his Javert is nervous when he is mentally check-out while washing dishes. He grabs Javert’s hand under the running water, lips pressed lightly on Javert’s neck.

 

“It gonna be fine, the old man don’t bite.” He drags Javert backs to reality.

 

“I know.” Javert sighed.

 

“You met him last night. He is nice when he shut up.” Valjean remember the awful sex talk of the old man. What Valjean fears is his coach asks stupid question about them.

 

Meeting Thomas in the stadium and having a dinner with him are different, Javert felt like meeting Valjean’s parents for tonight.

 

“I got to go, the food in fridge is not enough.” Javert turns off the tape and places the dish back in the cabinet.

 

“I go with you.”

 

“No, stay here with Cosette. She misses you.” Javert is right, Valjean didn’t spend much time with his daughter since he started boxing again.

 

“I will take care of the food, just stay with her and rest.” He kissed Valjean before he left.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cosette is in her room, drawing happily when Valjean entered. She looks up to her Papa and grins. It makes Valjean’s shoulders loosen.

 

He sits beside Cosette and leans on her bedside. Watching Cosette draw unrealistic animals, time pasted slowly and he felt asleep silently.

 

Cosette finished a painting of her family and tried to show her Papa, but he is sleeping. She knows her Papa is exhausted, therefore she keeps on drawing instead.

 

A lots of changes happened in Cosette’s life this half years, she got another daddy, Valjean always missing during day time, Javert spoil her like princess and they stayed at Javert’s mansion from time to time.

 

She likes Uncle Javert before he became her Daddy. He looked nice and been good to her. More importantly, she felt safe with Javert, he is somehow similar to her Papa that Cosette believes.

 

Meanwhile, Javert is in the town, buying food and other daily necessaries in the supermarket. He know he didn’t need to be scared, Thomas is a good coach and likes a father to Valjean, but the first official dinner with him still gives pressure to Javert.

 

He wonders if Thomas still mad at him that he ruined Valjean’s career three years ago, he just wishes it won’t happen.

 

'Here comes the finishing upper cut, Bear fell and the former champion stunned the audiences. Will the Wolverine threaten the undefeated champion, or history repeats itself?' The news broadcast hooked Javert’s attention. Valjean’s victory is the news, especially when the industry lacks of excitement since no one can threat Javert’s title lately. It is clear that people want to see them fight, they already under spot light. Javert got to stay alert, make sure no one knows they are lover although some Cosette’s classmates and their parents knew.

 

He puts these thoughts away and focuses on his shopping, dealing with Thomas is the main task for him at this moment.

 

When the pains fade out slowly, Valjean wakes and gains conscious little by little. His daughter is sitting on the floor and still drawing. He stopped leaning on her bed and approached Cosette, palm placed on her head.

 

“Hey baby, what did you draw?” Valjean asked when he picks up some of her drawings. Kids can not draw properly, no scale and everything is always colorful, which reflects their pure thought and optimistic mind.

 

There are a few drawings of animals in the Zoo that they took her to months ago, there is also a drawing of himself in the ring boxing, but the other boxer is not Benny.

 

“Who is that?” Valjean points to the guy.

 

“This is you and Daddy boxing.” Cosette did look at Valjean when she answered his question.

 

Valjean is confused, no one told her they are going to fight. At the moment he tried to ask about that, she showed a drawing to Valjean.

 

A little girl holds hand with two father that Valjean can tell they are him and Javert, they are inside a house and an angel with curly hair smiles above the house. The angel is so familiar to Valjean, his eyes wetted, he didn’t know why.

 

“I misses Mammy.” Cosette gathers her drawings and places them on her desk.

 

Her tone is not sad, but not cheerful at the same time. Fantine, Valjean misses his sister too, she was always there when Valjean needs comfort. He can’t help but to hug Cosette in his arms.

 

“It’s okay, we won’t leave you.” He kissed her forehead gently. His daughter suffered too much, poverty, death of her mother, single parent and lack of care since Valjean always working.

 

 


	12. Dinner

Valjean left the room when Cosette started playing fluffy pony, he heard the sound of key unlocking door.

 

Javert is back with bags of food, Valjean is sure that he brought more than enough. He followed Javert into kitchen and hugged him from behind, Javert turns to him and their lips melt together, not a passionate one, but slow and soulful.

 

Their foreheads touches, Valjean doesn’t open his eyes, not to let his lover discover he cried earlier.

 

“Hey, babe. What’s wrong?” Hiding is useless toward Javert, “Just tell me.”

 

“No, it’s just......” Valjean’s eyes catch Javert’s. “I am tried.”

 

“I know,” His palm padded on Valjean’s cheek, “And I will always stay with you.” He knows Valjean is more than just tried, but he needs Valjean’s help to deal with the dinner first.

 

“Now, Master Chef, it’s time to show off.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Everything is ready, the air in dining room is full of the smell of delicious beef and onion soup. Javert picked the best wine from his collection for the dinner, he wants to serve Valjean’s coach with the best quality of service. Sadly, Valjean doubted whether it is a good idea to let Thomas touch any alcohols.

 

Javert’s heart pumped faster and faster when Thomas almost arrived, he felt like criminal facing execution.

 

Valjean enjoyed seeing Javert behave nervously, it is refreshing to Valjean to see his lover lose his cool and acted like a teenage girl.

 

“What should I say to him?” Javert asked with shaky voice, Valjean couldn’t help but to laugh. What a silly question. He thought.

 

“Just be yourself.” He grins. He doesn’t understand why Javert is so concern about this dinner, just another typical celebration dinner. This reminds him of the last time, Javert attended Cosette’s parent day with him, this sort of activities mean a great deal to Javert, like a public statement of Valjean recognizing Javert as partner.

 

Unfortunately, there is no time for Javert to calm down, the doorbell rang soon after their conversation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Thomas doubted if Valjean gave him the correct address when he is standing outside Javert’s mansion.

 

He knew Javert is rich, but never expected he lives like billionaire. Thomas presses the doorbell, waits to see if the address is correct.

 

The highly ornamented wood door opens, Valjean greets and embraces his coach. Javert shifted slowly behind Valjean like a prey avoids its predator, he smiles awkwardly, his cheek muscle paralyzed when he tried to say hi.

 

Thomas laughed so hard and hugged him, the friendly approach of Thomas removed Javert’s most of worries. At least his shoulders are not so tense now.

 

“I got something for you,” the old man’s hand traced into his bag.

 

“I don’t need a gift, coach.” Valjean sighed, “This is not my first victory.”

 

“No, the gift is not for you.” Thomas rolled his eye, “Ha, there he is.”

 

Thomas picked out a roll of paper from his bag and hand it to Javert.

 

“Open it, it is not yet released yet.” The wicked evil smile of the old man confused Javert.

 

When the roll of paper slowly opens, Valjean cursed his coach and wished him dead. Javert’s eyes sparkles after he found out it is a poster of Valjean’s last night fight. A poster of injured Valjean yelling toward audiences, claiming victory after knocking out Benny.

 

“Just leave it for tonight.” Thomas gave Javert a look of ‘ _you know what I mean_ ’. “I bet you jerk off to his posters when you are alone.”

 

Javert blushed when the old man told the truth, he finally realized why Valjean likes and hates his coach so much.

 

“Just started our dinner, and put it aside.” Valjean couldn’t explain why Javert still need these posters when he already got the real person to have sex with.

 

The dinner was perfectly fine when Cosette joined them, Thomas avoided saying anything that needs parental-guide, Valjean just smiled with relaxing gesture when he was listening to his coach talking about the good old days, Javert shared his obsession of Valjean and how lucky he was when Valjean saved him from the alley.

 

Javert didn’t tell his past in details until now, Valjean did remember he saved someone from gangsters but he did realize he was Javert. It is just too much coincident when every detail lined up, he believes he is meant to be with Javert.

 

Cosette is tried and Valjean carries his little princess to her bed, Javert frowned when Valjean allow her not to eat up the vegetables.

 

It was only Thomas and Javert in the dining room, Javert was thinking of what to say, Thomas started.

 

“Just forgive him when he screw things up, he doesn’t mean to hurt anyone at all. You know, he never hooks up with chicks, I finally understand why.” Thomas was obviously drunk by now, the silly grin is the best evidence for Javert to tell.

 

“He likes hot stud like you, so tell me do you love him? Although he is a man, but he is just a man-child sometimes.” Thomas looks more serious but still drunk.

 

“Yes, I love Valjean.” A simple answer is replied from Javert, and Valjean heard it after he returns to dining room. He wraps his arms around Javert’s neck, rewards his lover with a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Any plan for future?”

 

“We are going to fight two or three months later, and Valjean will becomes my champion.” Javert said with confident and determined eyes.

 

“And Cosette and I will move here and live happily ever after.” Valjean added this statement with a playful tone.

 

“What? Both of you want to retire just like that?” Thomas sighed. “Just in case, Valjean become the champion, people would ask for a Trilogy, they will be desperate to find out who is the ultimate winner, and these are the fortune and flame.”

 

The lovers paused, Thomas did make a good point, audiences are always asking for more.

 

“No, even if I win the Champion fight, Javert beat me twice already.” Valjean just wants to avoid a trilogy, not because he is afraid facing Javert, it is just meaningless for him to keep on battling with Javert. “I prefer keeping our trilogy in bedroom.” He said to Javert with a seducing voice.

 

Javert moaned inevitably,  his mind ran wild with Valjean fucking him brutally.

 

“Nope, the first one doesn't count, the match was fixed.” Javert’s words were irony when he was the one who received most of benefits with the rigged match.

 

Valjean’s face gets more grumpy, so Thomas changed the topic before his golden boy say another word.

 

“Fine, just answer me one last question,” Thomas poured the remaining red wine in his mouth. “Did you guys fight eachother on ring after you started dating?”

 

“No.” They replied, but they didn’t know why this is important for Thomas to know.

 

“Then get on ring when Valjean is heal, and now I don’t bother your mildly exotic moment.” Thomas stands and picks up his bag. He paused for a second to gain balance.

 

“No, you can’t leave like that. You can’t drive.” Valjean dashed to his coach immediately.

 

“That’s why you are still kid, I already called taxi to pick me up, so you drive my van to gym tomorrow.” Thomas left with a familiar laughter.

 

Valjean shrugged, when he turns back at Javert, Javert is admiring his newly received poster with his puppy dog eyes.

 

 


	13. Conference

Cosette is sitting on the couch, waited patiently for her daddies. She was told that they need to attend some conference, that’s all she knew about how she will spend the first day of her summer break.

 

To be honest, Cosette was expecting her daddies would take her to theme park or zoo.

 

Standing in front of the mirror, Valjean wrestled with his tie, no matter how hard he tried, the tie turns out ugly.

 

While Valjean keeps on battling with his tie, Javert came and helped Valjean wear his suit. He peeked at the mirror when Valjean untie his tie with a furious pull.

 

“You sure you don’t need my help?” Javert smirk.

 

Valjean simply reply with a grumpy face.

 

Javert grab Valjean’s shoulders and turns his body, he blocked Valjean’s mouth before he say any words. Valjean holds Javert’s waist, demanding more from his man.

 

Javert breaks the kiss suddenly, he smirked in a wicked way.

 

“You see, neat and firm.” Javert tied his tie during the kiss. He left before Valjean argue that he can tie his own tie.

 

“Cosette, you will go with Valjean’s car and remember not to call me Daddy during the conference.” Javert didn’t realize his words hurt Cosette like a dagger, the huge wetted puppy on Cosette’s face is far too obvious to tell she is upset.

 

“No, Cosette no. I love you as much as I love your dad. It’s just complicated and we need to keep our relationship secret.” Javert tried to calm his baby girl, “Do you get it?”

 

She nodded even if she doesn’t understand why they need to do that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Javert and Valjean arrived the hotel that held press conference of their fight separately, they felt uncomfortable in hiding their relationship, there is nothing wrong with it, Valjean felt shameful for lack of gut to come out and say he love Javert.

 

Sawa. Sawa. Sawa. The sound of camera flashing never stopped since the start of press conference, the hall is filled with tons of journalists and fans. Valjean wonders how Javert can keep his cold and stony poker face for almost an hour, he rarely see Javert acted cold and arrogance. Javert’s public image is a man who fears nothing and stays cool and silent all the time, quite the opposite when he is being with Valjean.

 

“And that the last of the questions we will be taking. Now we will have final words from the two fighters.” The MC ended the Q&A section.

 

“Beginning with the challenger Jean Valjean.”

 

Valjean clears his throat, his mouth slightly opens. He tried to start off with the speech Thomas gave him, but he paused. All eyes are on him, his silence hooked everyone’s attentions.

 

“Above all else, I would like to give a word of thanks to Javert.” He turns to his lover. “For keeping the belt these four years just for me.”

 

His tone was confidence and determined, Javert’s poker face disappeared with a rise of his mouth corner.

 

“And now the champion, Russell Javert.” While journalists are recording Valjean’s taunting statement, MC changed the focus on Javert.

 

“Valjean, I will make you fall for me again. If you want your belt, come for it. I will wait for you till the end of the world.” Javert eyes locked on Valjean.

 

Thomas rolled his eye, the boxers’ words are like wedding vow instead of tauntings. Valjean can’t help but to smile sweetly when Javert mentioned he will wait for forever, it sounds like a line from romance movie.

 

“Now both fighters, shake hands.”

 

They plodded toward each other, hearts pumped faster and faster when the distance between them shortens. Valjean tried to act mean and walked even closer to Javert until their noses almost touch each other’s.

 

Furious staring slowly turns into soulful one, Javert’s puppy dog eyes poisoned Valjean consciousness.

 

Just as Valjean wants to step back, Javert leans forward and presses his lips on Valjean’s.

 

Javert retrieved immediately soon after he realizes his action may risk their career. People laughed since it is normal to see fighters toy their opponent with kisses.

 

Unfortunately, he has turned his lover on. Valjean grabbed Javert’s neck and waist, kissed him passionately, their tongues wrestle and the scene gets awkward.

 

Valjean knew he messed up, but Javert is that god damn cute that make him forgets people are watching them.

 

He breaks the kiss and whispered. “Punch me now!”

 

Javert barely hear it, he gaged for a second until he understand Valjean, he throws a precise right hook into Valjean’s face.

 

Thomas stands between them when Javert knocked back Valjean. Thomas would want to kill these two egg-head bastards if they keep on risking their careers.

 

Both of them blushed, trying to hit each other with murderous punches in distances. Valjean hopes it was enough to distract the journalists while Javert is wondering whether people will make their kiss a poster.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back in the green room, Thomas scolded at them.

 

“What were you thinking?” he attempted to sound nice. “Oh sorry, I forgot you guys don’t have brains.“

 

“Sorry coach, I promise to be more careful from now on, they won’t notice anything, trust me.”

 

“Stay alert, drama queens. I need to take care of your mess now.” Thomas left the green room, leaving the boxers and Cosette there.

 

“My place?” Javert really want Valjean to touch him now, the kiss barely satisfy their needs.

 

“No, Cosette and I will stay at my apartment.” Valjean saw the sadness in Javert’s eyes but it is necessary.

 

 


	14. My Notice

First of all, thank you for your support.  
I really didn't expected to have more than 700 hits.  
I am sorry to inform you that i will pause writing from now on, but i will finish the story, i promise.  
  


The reason for that is I found the quality of my works getting worse and worse, choices of word and the plot setting are somehow disappointing.  
I am truly truly sorry for that, so i need a stop.  
  
I will either rewrite (modify) some of the chapters or spend more time on following chapters for the quality check, so that's what i want to do.

And my Javert is not  similar to "Javert in Les Miserables", I know, my version is not righteousness enough.

 

Thank you. Hmmmmm that's what i really want to say to all of you.


	15. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry that it takes so long for a new chapter :[

It was a long rough night, Valjean lost track of time. Laying on his bed, staring at the empty roof, every moment last like eternity. Even watching his daughter slept couldn’t help to ease his suffering.

 

Valjean needs his lover, he misses Javert crawling all over him, his sad puppy dog eyes and the warmth of Javert’s body under his touches.

 

He survived separating with Javert temporary when he was preparing for his comeback in career, Valjean believes he can get through this few weeks without seeing Javert.

 

“Why are you fighting with Daddy?” Cosette questioned him when he drove her home after the conference, this question popped up in his mind again.

 

Why? The answer was simple, at least Valjean thinks so. To regain his title, Valjean was going to answer his daughter that reason, he paused. He remained silence and pretended he didn’t hear her question.

 

He has doubts, Valjean wants to achieve something in his life again, that’s his reason, but there is something else. Javert, yes, Javert is his major and crucial reason, maybe be he wants to beat him once in his life.

 

Valjean covered his eyes with his arms, mind retrieves back to the night they met again in the gym, _“I was waiting for you,”_ Javert’s confession of his love repeats in his mind, Valjean seemed to realize he was doing it for Javert instead of himself.

 

Koo…Koo…The sound of key unlocking doors, even if the person intended to keep it as quiet as possible, Valjean can clearly heard it at this moment. The way that guy unlocks the door is far too familiar, that was Javert.

 

Valjean pretends he is sleeping and waits to see what’s Javert up to, he heard Javert took off his shoes, placed the key on pantry, prowling slowly toward Valjean.

 

Valjean couldn’t help but smiled from his heart, because Javert came and also laugh at how stupid Javert was trying to sneak in his house secretly.

 

Javert’s hand lifted up the blanket, sneaked in Valjean’s small and cheap bed, his head pressed toward Valjean’s collar. Javert exhaled deeply, seemed to be a relief finally got into Valjean’s bed.

 

“Can’t sleep without me, huh?” Valjean grabs his lover and draws him closer, eyes look down on Javert and fingers surfed in Javert’s silver hair.

 

Javert didn’t answer, a satisfying moan came out of his mouth, he cursed himself for being so useless that can’t stand leaving Valjean. He should fight the temptation to come, he did try. Yet, he fails.

 

They are doomed if they can’t stop seeing each other, they both know it.

 

“You know, I couldn’t sleep without you too.” Valjean statues the fact to Javert, at least let him know that they share the same problem.

 

He beats Javert’s lips brutally, he wants to do that since the conference ended. It felt so desiring, dominating Javert sexually, manhandling Javert on his bed. Javert read his lust when Valjean’s boner bulged toward him rigidly, he wants to surrender to their lusts.

 

Not now, not here! I shouldn’t, we shouldn’t. If they have sex now, it would be even harder for them to get through the following month before the fight. Javert’s conscience drags his sanity back to normal, but Valjean couldn’t, his hand are now untying Javert’s jeans.

 

An unexpected jab punched right into Valjean’s face, Javert already held back his strength, that’s the only way to stop him from having sex. He thought Valjean would be pissed and fought back, he didn’t.

 

“I get it, no sex until the fight ends.” He grins, he glades Javert punched him. Pulling Javert back in his arms and closed his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cosette wasn’t surprised to see Javert when she woke up, because that’s what is normal for her, waking up seeing her parents around.

 

“Papa,Daddy, wake up! It’s almost noon.”

 

“We can spar in my gym,” Javert offers a sparring to a yawning Valjean, “No one will come today.”

 

Sparring, oh yeah, that’s was Thomas’ idea. Maybe the old man wants Valjean to see how close he can gets to Javert, or whether he is already strong enough to win.

 

“Sure,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Entering Javert’ gym through the backdoor, he gets pass Javert’s office without looking at it. The windows were shut with curtains isolating them from the outside world, just like the night he meet Javert again.

 

Valjean wonders what if he didn’t met Javert at that night, but that doesn’t matter anymore. Javert was there, on the ring waiting for him. Valjean already has Cosette’s teacher to be the babysitter today. Even if history repeats itself, Cosette wouldn’t be alone at home this time.

 

Valjean took off his shirt, jumped onto the ring. He grabs the gloves and mouth piece that Javert prepared, “No headgear?” Valjean asked this time.

 

“No need for that, I want to feel the pains, it keeps me awake.” Javert shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Then I will grant your wish.” Valjean grins, it charms Javert, but he got no time to appreciate it.

 

They rushed into the center of the ring, and the fight begins.

 

Comparing with the last time they fought, Valjean dodges and guards more, but Javert still manages to cause a great damage to Valjean.

 

There was no break, no pause, no rest in their sparring, they lost track of time as the enjoyment and pain overwhelmed their minds, there is nothing better than fighting with the best in the world if you were a fighters.

 

Valjean cornered Javert before Javert realize the hook was a trap, there is no escape. It was too late for him to block or dodge, he was hit by stunning blow in the face, he felt like hit by a canon or train instead, his bloody mouth piece flies outside the ring.

 

Valjean witnesses Javert’s head twisted upright, eyes lose focus and his body started falling. Valjean just hits a milestone, knocking Javert down first, he finally got the upper hand. But then, he leaped forward, letting Javert fall on him.

 

Javert’s bearded chin leaned on Valjean’s shoulder, he thought he was going to hit the ground, it was the least possible thing to happen in fights. Valjean held Javert tightly with his arms, allowing Javert fully sink onto him.

 

Javert’s heart bumped rapidly, blood bled on his broken brow. They both panted heavily due to the fight or the body contact, they really couldn’t tell. The scent of Javert, their sweaty bodies, Valjean wasn’t thinking, he pressed Javert on the ropes.

 

Javert leans on the ropes and tries to relax himself by loosening up his tight muscles, he never let anyone press him on the rope, no matter he is fighting or not, but he is too sore to confront Valjean, both mentally and physically. He gazed at his lover, like a prey waiting to be slayed.

 

The lips were prefect, sweaty and bright red, blood leaking on the corner of Javert’s mouth. Valjean could resist it longer, he charged in, arms wrapped Javert tightly, not giving him a chance to move. The kiss tasted weird when saliva blurs with blood, Javert didn’t intend to struggle at all, arms locked Valjean’s rigid neck.

 

“Valjean…arrr…….oh god.” Javert moans when Valjean breaks the kiss and bites his neck in a vampire’s manner.

 

“Switch……our……pro…sition” He tried to speak in complete sentence, but Valjean distracted him by playing his nipple with toy licking.

 

Valjean’s arms hanged himself on the ropes, while Javert kneels facing his bulging crotch. Watching Javert pulls down his boxer shorts with his glove, what’s sort of kink play is that? He thought to himself, Javert mouths on his cock greedily, sucked so hard that cause Valjean gasps.

 

The scent of Valjean combined with his sweat, Javert closed his eyes, enjoyed every second being filled in the mouth by Valjean. When he looks up again, he saw a blushed Valjean gasping, he marvels observing Valjean’s fluffy chest expand and contract in rhythmic pattern, which coherences with his sucking.

 

“Javert, I need to cum.” Of cause, he knows when Valjean will cum, he is familiar with that. Hot, white seeds were shot into his throat, he swallowed without letting a drop wasted.

 

“On your kneels.” Valjean ordered, but Javert stands. He leaned forward when Javert kisses him, tasting his own cum with the kiss.

 

Javert break the kiss first, then lands an unexpected upper cut on Valjean’s chin. This time, Valjean fell and Javert let him fell. He lay flat on the ring, angrily gazes at Javert.

 

The worries in Javert’s eyes wiped Valjean’s anger, “We are doomed.” Javert sighed.

 

They eventually understand what Thomas tried to tell him, the reason of sparring is not about testing their abilities, it’s about fighting their temptations, not to be lustful during the fight.

 

 


	16. Waiting

**2:55p.m.** Kids were sent on a school bus half an hour ago.  
  
Just five more minutes, he would be free. He was so sick of the extra tutorial sections during summer break, almost every parents used it as a day caring or babysitting programs, so as Cosette’s parents.

  
Dean Winchester, Cosette’s class teacher, already picked his stuff, prepared to leave school after five minutes.  
  
Knock,knock. Dean wishes he can pretend he didn’t hear the knocking.  
  
Rolled his eyes and opened the door, just when he was going to show his bitch face.

He stopped, his face twisted, “Wow! Oh……hmmmm……hi.”

 

“Maybe I come in?“ A 6 feet well-built boxer asked nicely.

 

Dean stood here, looking at Valjean. He teaches his daughter, met Valjean and Javert on Parent’s day, but how likely the possibility of your idols shows up on your door is?

 

“Good afternoon, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I was shocked.” Dean stepped back. “Please come in. Take a seat.”

 

“Is it about Cosette? I totally understand how difficult to teach her maths.”

 

“What is it about her maths?” Valjean sensed something suspicious going on with Cosette lately.

 

“I get it, she didn’t tell you she fail her test, but why are you coming?”

 

“You know, the fight with Javert.” Valjean rubbed his neck, he considered it for a long time, Dean is the best option. “We need a babysitter that night and I don’t want stranger to look after Cosette.”

 

Dean does want to help, “But I already brought the ticket.” He believes the couple wouldn’t want to let Cosette watch the bloody showdown. “I guess I can watch broadcast at home,”

 

Valjean doubted this idea, he argued with Javert a couples of time whether letting Cosette witness their battle.

 

“It’s okay, we want her to be there, that is my dream, my career. There is no shame showing her.” Valjean took out three tickets from his leather jacket, placed them on his desk “These are the best seat, just beside the ring.”

 

“Oh sweet Jesus! Wow! Seriously? I’ll do it.”

 

One more week, Valjean just needed to wait one more week. He can do whatever he wants to do with Javert. Kisses, sex or simply sitting together on a beach, watching purple fading sunset. The past few weeks lasted like eternity, they were separated from each other, as Thomas said it was for the best of them.

 

If the goal for this arrangement is to make Valjean focuses or empties his mind, it works. He is purely focused on one thing only, Javert. The harder he tries not to think about him, the deeper Javert roots in his mind. It likes a poison, contaminated his sanity, driving him crazy.

 

Like a beast, he punched merciless, racked spar partners, destroyed anyone stood on his way. These behaviors fooled Thomas like an illusion. Valjean knew Javert miss him as much he did, hunger for his touches, thirst for his love.

 

The only thing that helps Valjean get through these weeks was his ring, the plain silver ring Javert gave him. He wears it on his neck, since it is somehow inconvenient for boxer to wear ring. The ring is always cold and smooth when Valjean rubs it with fingers, he feels like touching Javert, reminds him Javert’s cool poker face and his contrasting cute smile.

 

“Papa, I am hungry.” His daughter hugged his legs when he returned to his apartment, Valjean took a deep breath before he started questioning Cosette.

 

“Can you explain to me, what’s wrong with your maths?”

 

The little girl released Valjean’s leg, rubbed her fingers. Valjean can see her gathering confident to tell the truth. He kneels and embraces Cosette, she shakes like a frightened prey, “Sorry, Papa. It is difficult.” Tears run down from her cheeks, her fists grab the edge of her dress tightly, “Daddy used to help me with my maths......”

 

“It’s fine, darling.” Valjean blamed himself, not knowing she have trouble learning, he just couldn’t bear watching her cry, “Everything gonna be fine, just one more week.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once again Valjean’s eyes locked on the ceiling in the middle of the night, hoped that Javert would sneak in and say that he couldn’t stand separating anymore. The fact disappointed Valjean, Javert did follow Thomas’ order.

 

“No texting, no phone-call and no love letter. You got me clear, boys?” his coach restrained them from any sort of interactions, after lustful sparring made them realize how easily they get turned on by each other’s touches.

 

Valjean puts on his ring, admires how simple and beautiful it is under moon light. Reminds him how ravishing Javert’s body was at the beach, that night was something that Valjean would never forget. Longing for life like that, laying on beach, counting stars.

 

Valjean closed his eyes, fallen in a dream. A dream belongs to him and his beloved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you, the story is going to end in one or two chapter,   
> I just want to it is my pleasure, writing for you guys


	17. My Notice 2

First of all, thank you again for supporting my fic,  
The next chapter took me longer time then i expected, and i'm still working on the timeline,  
Also, new school year of my university is approaching, so next update will be released at least half a month later.  
  



	18. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long. This is not polished yet, but i wanted to upload it as soon as possible.  
> I may finish a polished version next week.
> 
> This is the second last ch, but the next ch is an extra ch about them after the fight.  
> The plot can be consider ended in this ch.

Familiar white roof, the sound of medical machines, Javert felt like he almost died again. His mind broke into fragments, every inches of him is wrecking down. Javert couldn’t stay there, he got to see Valjean.

 

“Woowoo, easy, Tiger. Just stay still, you can’t leave your bed until the x-ray result is released.” Javert was surrounded by numbers of nurses, blocked his way to the door.

 

“Fine.” Javert was all blue and black, all because of Valjean. His body was so injured, but what he cared was when can he see Valjean.

 

* * *

 

 

They touched gloves and returned to their own corners, waited for their showdown to begin. The crowd cheers like thundering, audiences show their supports to the boxers.

 

It was so close to their end, the fight they both wanted for years and the isolation between the couple finally ended. Javert wanted a fair fight, a chance to redeem himself from his shame. Valjean longed for the belt, more importantly, he wants it because of Javert, he loves Javert so much that he is willing to step on the ring again for him.

 

The first round was totally surprising, boxers usually pick a defensive tactics and try the opponent’s strength, Valjean started the fight with brutality. Catching Javert off guarded, punched him right into the face.

 

Javert instantly fights back with a blow to the head, he tries to continue with a liver blow. Valjean immediately countered with upper cut, broke through Javert’s guard, forced Javert’s bearded chin upturned.

 

The actions drove the audiences crazy, they have been waiting for someone that can come close to the champion, someone that has the ability to take Javert down.

 

* * *

“Just let me see Javert or at least tell me how is he.” Valjean was so frustrated that the nurses kept on saying he needs to rest.

 

Valjean silenced when the door opened slowly, Valjean was expecting Javert, his lover comes to see him after their battle.

 

“Kid, listen to the nurses. Javert is fine, he was sleeping when I went to his room.” Thomas came in to bring the good news, “You almost kill him, you know. The doctor said he has internal bleeding or whatever”

 

“That’s not funny.” Valjean lay down on his bed again, the white cloth for hospital’s patient was uncomfortable and he really wanted to take it off.

 

“Where is Cosette?” Valjean sudden realized Cosette is not with Thomas.

 

“Oh, she is staying with her teacher. Just relax.” Thomas sat across Valjean, took out the newspaper and started reading.

 

* * *

 

 

“It is round four now, it is just so unexpected. The fighters were taking an aggressive tactics, trading with heavy blows.” The commentator announced the start of round six.

 

They fought in close range for rounds, the damages to their bodies started taking place. Valjean pressed his lover on the ropes, a liver blow landed powerfully on the champion. Javert’s eyes widen, he felt like his liver crushed by Valjean, he wanted to counter back.

 

His arms were not moving, Javert could not raise his arms. The blow slowed down his action, he could foresee Valjean is connecting another blow to his jaw, there was no possibility that he dodges or blocks it.

 

“Wow, Jean Valjean made it, first boxer knocked down the champion. Can the champion survive the fall?” Javert hit the canvas right after Valjean’s blow landed on his jaw. Valjean could not hear the cheers and yelling from the crowd, his mind concentrated on the champion on the ground. He hated to admit that he enjoyed knocking Javert down, but he knew Javert can survive it.

 

The champion rose at the count of seven, Valjean could see fire in Javert’s eyes. He smirked when he has eye contact with Javert. ‘That’s my man. Come Javert, come get me.’ They continued the epic showdown with more brutal punch trading.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s my bag?” Valjean left his bag in the green room, something important stored inside it.

 

Thomas dropped the newspaper, opened the drawer beside Valjean’s bed. “Here.” Valjean opened the bag immediately.

 

“What time is it?” Valjean realized it is already the morning after their fight.

 

“You slept for more than twelve hours. You guys scared Cosette, she kept on calling till midnight.”

 

* * *

 

 

Half of Javert’s vision blocked by the swellings, he could still see people standing up cheering for Valjean when the bell rang. While Javert was returning to his corner, he spotted Cosette’s worried face. He lifted his forearm, raised his mouth corner slightly toward their daughter. ‘I knew it was a bad idea, that’s too much for her.’ He sat on the corner letting his coach took care of his bloody nose and cuts on his cheeks.

 

Round seven forced the audiences to stand up cheering again when Javert knocked Valjean down with several punches to the head in the last 30 seconds. Valjean stood up soon after gaining back his balance and consciousness.

 

In fact, Valjean didn't care about the title or the belt. He did mind Javert defeating him again, he felt so good boxing with Javert, but he promised Javert he will win the title and he would fulfill it.

 

Javert’s stamina started declining since the first knock down, he hit the canvas twice in round nine. He rose like a phoenix, he punched harder and faster after every time Valjean knocked him down.

 

A punch slammed right into Valjean face, Javert’s jabs rained on his head cruelly. ‘Fuck.’ Javert’s punches became even faster and harder after his fall, Valjean strike a left hook on Javert with the cost of taking more punches to the head.

 

Javert revenged with a hard body blow, cornered the challenger. Valjean gasped for breathe, his head twisted right upward as Javert’s upper cut landed on him instantly. “Ding!” the bell rang as Valjean started falling.

 

Javert held him this time, they were both exhausted, panted heavily, bodies covered with blood and sweat. “Val……jean……” Javert whispered to his ear, arms wrapped around Valjean’s waist loosely.

 

Closed his eyes, Javert shut the world away from himself and Valjean. His mind emptied, no more fights, no more punches, just them. All Javert wanted was to end the fight and spend the rest of his life with Valjean.

 

“Just one more round left.” Thomas said dryly, Valjean could win by points if he changes his tactic more defensive next round. He was not gonna to listen, Thomas knew his boxer. Valjean would fight like a warrior, giving Javert all he got.

 

“Thank you, I couldn’t make this far without you.” Valjean spoke when Thomas cleaned his bloody face with towel.

 

“Just go and kick his ass.” Thomas chuckled and turn away, not letting Valjean see his tears.

 

“Time out!”

 

Both fighters stood in the center of the ring, Valjean stared at his lover, he left bruises from Javert’s eyes to his ribs, he never saw Javert being injured this badly.

 

The final round lasted like eternity. Upper cuts, body shots, hooks, they were giving all they have got. Valjean could win by point with main or unanimous decision, but he promised Javert for a knock out and he must did it.

 

A body blow penetrated Valjean cruelly, straight jab was connecting. Valjean knew it is the moment to end this fight, the chance to fulfill his promise. He let his torso fall down toward Javert, left foot stepped forward instantly. Javert could not aim a punch with Valjean’s position, Valjean swung between right and left constantly, hooks slammed Javert’s jaw every swing.

 

‘Dempsey roll.’ Javert knew the way to counter Valjean, he punched Valjean with a fast one two breaking his swinging motion. He then raised his arm, ready to strike his final blow when Valjean did the same thing.

 

Bang! Their fists crossed, landed perfectly to each other’s heads. Javert’s bloody mouth piece flied off, fell down for the one last time. The judge declared Valjean win as Javert lost his consciousness, raised the new champion’s arm high.

 

Valjean couldn’t hear any of the cheers, his vision burred as he fell down like Javert did moment ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Javert sneaked out of his room when the nurses went on checking other patients, he could only toddle slowly as his damaged liver was killing him.

 

‘Valjean is in 246 room, bed 01.’ Thomas left a notice for Javert while he was still resting.

 

Javert sighed, their fight eventually ended. Four years of hard work paid off, but he felt confused. There is a say that the hardest part for heroes of their journey is returning home, they suddenly lose directions or goals, the journey already transformed their souls, they will miss the suffering and excitements.

 

While he was judging whether he should retire or not, he arrived Valjean’s patient room. Pushing open the door, he saw his man resting on the bed.

 

“You almost broke my ribs.” Valjean grinned.

 

Javert did reply, he toddled to his lover, leaned down, lips pressed on Valjean’s. Valjean demanded for more, tongue twisted with Javert’s , palm hooked his neck, draw him closer.

 

“Maybe it’s time for you to return this.” Thomas interrupted their kiss, took out the champion belt from somewhere. The fight ended when both of them fainted and sent to hospital immediately, Valjean couldn’t have the chance to wear it on the ring.

 

The old man placed it on Javert’s hand and left them alone in the room.

 

Valjean took out the white cloth off, showed the blue and black on his body to Javert. Javert placed the belt on Valjean’s belly, arms rounded his waist to fasten the belt.

 

Valjean pulled Javert down on the bed, bear-hugged his lover. He missed Javert’s scent, his touches and his tightness. Sinking his face on to Javert’s firm neck, he did nothing but to enjoy holding him in arms for minutes.

 

“Thank you for everything.” Valjean released Javert and searched something in his bag. He took out a tiny box, left the bed and kneeled before Javert. His heart bumped even faster than he was fighting with Javert, he took an Adamantium ring out.

 

“Javert, I needed you.” Valjean stared right into Javert’s eyes, his sparkling eyes already replied the answer even before Valjean asked it. “Will you marry me?”

 

Javert pressed his lips on Valjean’s, kissed him passionately. He never thought Valjean will be the one to propose, of cause he wanted to marry Valjean, he dreamed of this ever since the day they met.

 

“I do.”

 


End file.
